


Isis

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Ma première fic Stargate. Quand un casse niktar rencontre un autre casse niktar qu'est ce qu'ils se racontent?  Des histoires de casse niktar.





	Isis

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma toute, toute première fanfic. Elle a été écrite de septembre 2000 à août 2001, d'après Cae et Couet-Couet , elle vaut quand même la peine d'être diffusée . A vous de me dire!

La douleur le surpris alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la Porte, le Symbiote ne cessait de s’agiter . Depuis quelques temps , il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer .  
La douleur devint trop forte , le forçant à mettre un genou à terre . Derrière lui , le colonel O’Neill continuait à tirer sur les Jaffas d’Apophis qui s’apprêtaient à les rattraper , il couvrait la retraite du docteur Jackson et du major Carter ; c’était lui qui aurait dût s’en occuper songea-t-il . N’était il pas le plus fort du groupe ? C’était à lui de les protéger . L’éclair de douleur qui l’aveugla à cet instant , lui prouva le contraire .  
-« Teal’C , vous êtes touché ?! » lui demanda le colonel en l’aidant à se relever .  
-« Non , tout va …. Bien , O’Neill. » lui répondit il en prenant sur lui .  
-« Bien sûr , vous étiez juste en train de faire une petite sieste » ironisa le colonel . Mais avant qu’il puisse faire un autre commentaire , les premiers tirs Jaffas s’écrasèrent à leurs pieds . A la lisière des fourrés devant eux le major Carter s’était placée en position de combat afin de protéger leur retraite .  
-« Colonel , VITE !! Ils arrivent ! » Hurla-t-elle .  
Tout en soutenant Teal’C , Jack courut jusqu’au major , et après avoir fait signe au jaffa de s’éloigner vers la Porte , il s’accroupit à côté d’elle pour le couvrir .  
Teal’C hésita un instant avant de rejoindre le docteur devant le DHD , mais la douleur s’était alliée à une force qui le poussait vers la Porte . Il fallait qu’il atteigne la Porte , qu’il la passe . Il fallait …..  
Les tirs des Jaffas se rapprochaient alors que Jack et Sam courraient vers la Porte . Teal’C repoussa Daniel qui s’apprêtait à entrer les coordonnées de la Terre , en le poussant vers la Porte , avant d’entrer lui-même les coordonnées .  
Daniel ravala sa protestation en voyant le colonel et le major courir vers lui , il comprit que l’heure n’était pas aux politesses et se précipita vers la Porte dont le vortex venait de s’ouvrir . Il fut le premier à l’atteindre , suivit de Jack et Sam , Teal’C fermant la marche .  
Et il fut le premier à découvrir que les coordonnées que ce dernier avait entré n’avaient rien à voir avec celles de la Terre .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La chute était rude , comme ils avaient plongé pour échapper aux tirs , ils s’affalèrent les uns sur les autres à l’arrivée .  
-« Outch !! C’est plus de mon âge ces acrobaties ! » lança Jack en se relevant . « Carter , vous allez bien ? ! » lui demanda-t-il en l’aidant à se relever .  
-« Assez bien , mon colonel , où sommes nous ? »   
-« Daniel ?! Où sommes nous ? » interrogea , placidement, le colonel .  
-« Demandez à Teal’C , c’est lui qui à entré les coordonnées . »   
-« Teal’C ?! » reprit O’Neill , en se tournant vers celui-ci qui se relevait .  
Le Jaffa regarda autour de lui , s’en comprendre . Il se tourna vers le colonel en l’entendant l’appeler , juste avant de s’effondrer à terre , perdant conscience .  
D’un même mouvement ses trois compagnons se précipitèrent vers lui . Avant qu’ils aient put l’atteindre , ils furent tout les trois foudroyés par un tir laser . Alors qu’il sombrait dans l’inconscience à son tour , Jack aperçut une jeune femme escortée par une dizaine de jaffas qui s’approchait .  
-« Soyez les bienvenus chez moi , colonel . » lança la voix claire de l’apparition en se penchant sur lui . La dernière chose qu’il vit fut deux grand yeux sombre , dont la profondeur glacée le terrifia , avant de sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres .  
-« Ma Dame ? Que faisons nous ? Il devait venir seul ! » demanda respectueusement un des Jaffas à l’apparition de Jack , en désignant Teal’C .  
-« Transportez les dans le domaine . Faites ce qui était convenu pour le jaffa , quant aux autres , trouvez leur des chambres jusqu’à leur réveil . »  
Alors que les Jaffas se dirigeaient déjà vers l’immense demeure dont on appercevait le toit au loin , elle les arrêta d’un geste .   
-« Conduisez le colonel , sur l’autel . Je pense qu’il pourra nous ….. être utile pour la cérémonie . » ordonna-t-elle en désignant Jack .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dés leurs réveils , Daniel et Sam furent conduit dans une grande salle par deux jaffas .  
A l’exception d’une sorte d’autel qui s’élevait au centre de la pièce , elle était entièrement nue . Sam fut la première à apercevoir le colonel allongé sur l’autel . Faisant signe à Daniel , ils se précipitèrent vers Jack qui commençaient à s’éveiller.  
-« Colonel , ça va ?! »  
-« Jack ! » appelèrent-ils en même temps .  
-« Du calme ! » grommela ce dernier en se tenant la tête . « Tout le monde va bien ? » continua-t-il en s’asseyant avec leur aide .  
-« Pour ce qui est de Daniel et de moi , tout va bien , mon colonel …. » dit Sam.  
-« Teal’C n’était pas avec nous quand nous nous sommes réveillés . » continua Daniel .  
-« Et où sommes nous ? » demanda le colonel .  
Avant que l’un ou l’autre ait put répondre , une voix retentit :  
-« Chez moi ! »   
-« Quoi ?!! » sursautèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble .  
-« Vous êtes ici chez moi , colonel . » expliqua la voix , tandis que sa propriétaire s’avançait dans la pièce .  
C’était une jeune femme . Fluide , sa démarche rappela à Daniel celle des Nox .  
-« Et vous êtes ? »demanda Jack .  
-« Je m’appelle Isis . » lança-t-elle , étrangement guillerette . « Demandez au docteur Jackson , il vous en dira plus . »   
-« Daniel ?! » demanda le colonel en se tournant vers l’archéologue .  
-« Oui ?! …….Ah !…….Euh……Isis est la déesse de la création chez les égyptiens . Elle est censée être l’épouse d’Osiris qui a été assassiné par Sekhmet , qui le découpa en morceaux avant de les jeter dans le Nil . Elle a enfantée Horus , qui l’aida à réunir tout les morceaux d’Osiris , et à le reconstituer … »  
-« Et c’est tout ?…. »demanda Jack « Beau Palmarés ! » lança-t-il à la jeune femme , après que Daniel ait aquiescer d’un signe de tête .  
-« Merci !!….Mais je dois tout de même précisé , que pour ce qui est de la découpe d’Osiris , Sekhmet n’y est pas pour grand chose . »   
-« Vraiment ? » demanda le colonel , tout en observant autour de lui , il fit signe à Carter , de vérifier les différentes entrées de la salle .  
-« Non , vraiment . En fait j’espérais qu’une fois découpé on ne pourrait plus le reconstitué . Mais Horus a toujours été un fils trop dévoué , il les a tous retrouvés …. Major Carter , veuillez arrêter de tourner autour de ces portes , je vous assure qu’elles ne sont pas gardées de toutes façons ». Tout en continuant son récit , elle sortit une à une les armes de SG-1 , d’un coffre . « …Donc je reprends , dés qu’il les a retrouvé il les a tous mis dans un sarcophage pour le réanimer . ….Et une dernière chose docteur Jackson , je n’ai jamais enfantée ce salopard d’Horus !! »conclut-elle .  
Pendant ce temps , Jack et Sam , s’étaient rapprochés de leurs armes . Le colonel réussit enfin a attiré l’ attention de Daniel et lui fit signe d’occuper la jeune femme , le temps qu’ils essaient de récupérer leur armes . Daniel , que le terme salopard avait fait sursauté, ne réagit pas immédiatement .  
-« …..Mais , je parle , je parle ….. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez où se trouve Teal’C , non ?!! » demanda-t-elle en se retournant brutalement , leur coupant par là même l’accés aux armes .  
-« Euh ….oui , ce serai gentil à vous . » lui répondit Jack , en louchant toujours sur leurs armes .  
-« Parfait , suivez moi ….Oh ! n’oubliez pas vos armes , vous pourriez en avoir besoin ! » lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en sortant de la pièce sans les attendre .  
-« Mon colonel , c’est vraiment bizarre ?! ….. Elle ne se comporte pas comme une Goau’ld …mais plutôt comme ….. » refléchit à voix haute Sam , en rassemblant les armes . « Et vous avez-vu comment elle a réagit à ce qu’a dit Daniel à propos d’Horus ?…. » continua-t-elle.  
-« ….Salopard, major , salopard ! » la coupa Jack , platement , alors qu’il vérifiait le chargement de leurs armes . A leur grande surprise elles étaient toutes chargées , et en état de marche , y compris leur GDO .  
-« …Oui , mon colonel , ce salopard … » corrigea-t-elle en pouffant . « C’est quand même étrange tout notre matériel est là , rien n’a été touché … »  
Ayant vérifié les armes , elle tendit la sienne à Daniel , tout en replaçant la sienne dans son holster .  
-« Etrange !! C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire !!! » s’énerva ce dernier .  
-« Daniel , calmez-vous ! Dés que nous aurons récupéré Teal’C , nous partons . » le calma O’Neill , « Pour l’instant , il faut qu’on retrouve Teal’C … »  
-« Hé !! …..Vous venez ?! C’est pas que Teal’C risque de s’en aller s’en vous , mais j’ai autre chose à faire ! » l’interrompit Isis , en passant la tête par la porte .  
-« On arrive ! » lança le colonel , faisant signe à Sam et Daniel de le suivre en silence .  
Isis leur fit traverser un couloir , croisant ça et là quelques jaffas vaquant à diverses occupations , jusqu’à une autre salle , faiblement éclairée , où dans un coin clignotaient deux voyants , un vert et un rouge , autour desquels plusieurs jaffas s’affairaient .  
De là où ils se trouvaient , ils ne pouvaient pas voir à quoi servait ces deux voyants .  
-« Mon colonel , vous avez remarqué ? tout les jaffas de cette pièce…. » demanda Carter.  
-« Oui major , exactement comme ceux que nous avons croisé tout à l’heure . »  
-« Quoi ? » interrogea Daniel .  
-« Aucun d’entre eux ne porte de Symbiotes , pourtant il porte tous le symbole des jaffas ! » lui expliqua Sam .  
-« Euh….Pardonnez moi , mais tout à l’heure vous nous avez dit vous appeler Isis ; puis-je savoir si par hasard vous auriez un autre nom ?! » demanda Daniel , sous le regard furibond du colonel .  
-« Professeur Jackson … » commença la jeune femme .  
-« Docteur Jackson . » la corrigea-t-il ;  
-« Oui , Docteur …. , de toutes façons , cela n’a aucune importance … Que souhaitez vous savoir exactement ?…..Si ce nom est celui du Goau’ld que je suis censée porter , si c’est celui de l’hôte , ou si je l’ai inventé ? C’est cela que vous voulez savoir ?!! » s’énerva-t-elle .  
Un instant décontenancé , Daniel répondit :  
-« Euh …. Oui ….. , enfin , je crois ….. »  
-« Très bien , pour satisfaire votre curiosité , Daniel , Isis est le nom que la plupart des humains que j’ai connue m’ont donné . Je l’ai gardée parce qu’il est plus simple à prononcé que mon vrai nom , et qu’en plus il me plaît ! D’autres questions peut-être ?!! »  
-« Euh ….. oui . » reprit Daniel « Quel est votre vrai nom ?! »   
-« Gnhn Anh ! » répondit-elle .  
-« Pardon ?? ….Gnh An …. » répéta-t-il .  
-« Non ! Gnhn Anh ! »  
-« Ah oui !! Voyons , Daniel , c’est évident !! » ironisa Jack , s’attirant un regard exaspéré de sa part .  
-« ….C’est bizarre , la prononciation ne ressemble à aucun langage connu sur   
Terre … » réflêchit-il à haute voix . « ….Censée être … »   
-« Daniel ? » interrogea le colonel .  
-« Non !! Jack !…. . Vous avez dit tout à l’heure , Le Goau’ld que je suis censée  
être … !! »  
-« Moi ?! J’ai dit ça ?! demanda O’Neill perplexe .  
-« Non pas vous . Elle ! » répondit Daniel en désignant Isis .  
-« Elle a un nom !! Docteur Jackson , si vous ne pouvez pas le prononcer , essayez au moins de vous en souvenir ! » lâcha-t-elle froidement .  
-« Vous ….n’êtes pas un Goau’ld ?! » demanda avec étonnement Sam .  
-« Oui ….. et non… » répondit-elle .  
-« Vous en êtes un ou pas ?!! » s’énerva Jack « C’est pas le genre de chose que l’on oublie , sauf …… Vous êtes une Tok’Ra !! C’est ça … ? »   
-« Oui …..et … »  
-« Non , je sais ! » la coupa le colonel « Qu’est ce que vous êtes exactement ?!! »   
-« Exactement ?…..la question est difficile … » commença-t-elle .  
-« Ma Dame , le troisième niveau vient d’être atteint . » l’interrompit un des jaffas .  
-« Merci Mana , nous arrivons …..Colonel , comprenez que la question s’avère difficile pour moi . Techniquement , je suis ……on peut dire que je suis …. Ce que ….. pourra être ….. la race humaine d’ici 5 à 10 000 ans … » conclut-elle .  
-« Ah …. » ce fut le seul commentaire que Jack O’Neill put proférer , tout comme Daniel, il semblait sous le choc .  
-« Vous …..venez du futur ?! » demanda Sam , soudain très intéressée par les perspectives qui s’ouvraient devant cette possibilité .  
-« Non en fait , ce serai plutôt le contraire . »   
-« En d’autre terme , du passé ?! » explicita Daniel .  
-« D’un passé lointain , oui . »   
-« Lointain comment ?! » demanda Jack , commençant à se douter que la réponse ne lui plairait probablement pas .  
-« Très . »  
-« Mais c’est à dire ?! » insista Daniel fasciné .  
-« La date est un peu floue … »   
-« Isis !! » grogna Jack « Lointain comment ?! » répéta-t-il .  
-« On ne parlait pas encore ! » répondit-elle rapidement .  
-« Pardon ? » s’étonna le major Carter . « Comment ça on ne parlait pas encore ? qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?! » demanda-t-elle .  
-« On en était encore à attendre la pluie pour faire du feu , major »  
-« Quoi ?!! » s’exclama le colonel .  
-« Euh …. Avant la découverte du feu , les hommes devaient attendre que la foudre … » tenta d’expliquer Daniel .  
-« AAAHH !! …..Daniel ! » rugit le colonel « …. Je le sais !! Ce que je veux savoir   
c’est …. »  
-« Comment je peux prétendre être ce que je suis dans ces conditions ? n’est ce pas O’Neill ? » le coupa doucement Isis .  
-« En effet ! » asséna le colonel , en toisant Daniel .  
-« En fait , voyez vous ….. tout ça c’est l’œuvre de Koprah , pas la mienne …. »   
-« Oprah ?! Elle ne fait pas une émission de télé ?! » demanda à voix basse le colonel à Sam.  
-« Pas Oprah , mon colonel , Koprah . » le corrigea-t-elle .  
-« Ah ! »  
-« Qui était Koprah ?! » interrogea Daniel .  
-« Koprah était le précédent hôte du Goau’ld … » commença Isis.  
-« Donc vous êtes un Goau’ld ! » la coupa O’Neill .  
-« Non , colonel . Koprah était malade et le Goau’ld qui l’habitait la poussait à développer une machine , lui permettant de s’extraire de son hôte , afin d’en intégrer un plus sain . Cependant , il n’avait pas prévu de s’échouer sur une planéte à la population aussi primitive . Koprah en soit remercier , il avait conçu une autre machine , permettant l’évolution rapide d’une forme de vie primitive en forme de vie évoluée … »  
-« Il ?! … c’était un mâle » demanda Daniel Jackson .  
-« Qu’est ce que ça peut faire ?! » demanda à son tour le colonel .  
-« Nous savons que la plupart des Goau’lds cherchent des hôtes leur correspondants sexuellement . » lui répondit Sam .  
-« Et ?….. »  
-« J’ignore ce qu’était Koprah , Docteur Jackson . » répondit Isis , coupant court au explications que Sam s’apprétait à donner . « Ce que je sais par contre , c’est qu’il a poussé la machine plus loin que le Goau’ld ne l’aurai souhaité … »  
-« Il a poussé votre évolution jusqu’à son point final , n’est ce pas ?! » demanda le major passionnée .  
-« Exactement , major . »   
-« Je suis très content pour vous ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas où est Teal’C !! » S’énerva le colonel .  
-« Teal’C ….. il est ici . » expliqua posément la jeune femme .  
-« Où ça ici ?! » insista-t-il .  
-« Là dans cette pièce , colonel …… Mana ?! …. » elle fit signe de la main au jaffa se trouvant devant les deux voyants .  
Le pan de mur , recouvert d’inscription , devant lequel ils se trouvaient s’illumina brutalement . Devant eux se dressaient deux caissons reliés l’un à l’autre par d’étrange tuyaux . Dans l’un des deux caissons ils découvrirent , inconscient , le corps de Teal’C.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Qu’est ce que vous lui avez fait ??!! » hurla le colonel O’Neill , en pointant son arme sur la tête d’Isis . « Sortez le de là , immédiatement !!! » ajouta-t-il .  
A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu’il entendit le bruit caractéristique d’un Zatnick’tel que l’on arme dans son dos . Le major Carter et le docteur Jackson sortirent à leur tour leurs armes afin de protéger le colonel . Mais avant qu’ils aient put faire un geste , ils furent entourés d’une quinzaine de jaffas , puissamment armés .  
-« Jaffas Kree !! » ordonna Isis « Mana ! » insista-t-elle en parlant au jaffa qui tenait le colonel en joue alors que tout les autres , bien que toujours menaçants , avaient rangés leurs armes .  
-« Ma Dame , on ne peut … » commença le jaffa.  
-« Vous pouvez , Mana ! Le colonel O’Neill et son équipe sont nos invités . » se radoucit-elle .  
-« …Je vous avez prévenu … » tenta d’expliquer Mana .  
-« ….Je sais Mana , et la prochaine fois , je vous écouterais . Je vous promet que nous ne rendrons pas leurs armes aussi rapidement à nos prochains invités . Maintenant posez votre arme . »   
-« Pas avant qu’il n’ait posé la sienne ! » déclara Mana , en désignant de la tête le colonel qui la gardait toujours en joue .  
-« Colonel ?! » interrogea Isis .  
-« Désolé !…Sortez Teal’C de là … ou je vous promet que vous n’aurez pas à vous inquiêter de vos prochains invités ! » assena O’Neill refusant de baisser son arme .  
-« Colonel , croyez moi , Teal’C va bien … »   
-« J’en suis sûr , parce que si ce n’est pas le cas , je vous abat . » l’interrompit calmement O’Neill . « Maintenant , sortez le de là ! » ordonna-t-il .  
-« Si je sors Teal’C de là avant que le processus n’est pris fin … colonel , je suis sûre de le tuer ! » s’énerva-t-elle « Maintenant , donnez moi votre arme que nous puissions reprendre notre discussion . » ordonna-t-elle à son tour , en lui tendant la main .  
-« N’y comptez pas ! … » commença Jack .  
Soudain malgré lui , il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux . La sensation lui rappela celle qu’il avait éprouvé devant la Porte des Etoiles avant de perdre conscience . Un froid glacial s’insinua en lui , dans son esprit . Il voulait garder son arme , il le devait pour son équipe …. Il le devait !! ….Mais le froid était le plus fort .  
Contre sa volonté , se battant contre lui-même , il finit par lui tendre son arme .  
Profitant de la faiblesse du colonel , Mana lui lança un coup de pied dans les reins en hurlant :  
-« A genoux , Chien !! »   
Aussitôt , Isis l’attrapa par le cou , l’étranglant à moitié , tandis que Sam et Daniel se précipitaient auprés du colonel toujours à terre .  
-« Touchez les encore et je vous tue . » l’entendit siffler Daniel à l’oreille du jaffa . « Ces hommes ont plus de valeurs à mes yeux que votre vie , compris ! »   
Dés que le jaffa eut aquiescé de la tête elle le repoussa violemment . Puis elle se pencha vers tout le groupe de SG-1 pour présenter ses excuses .  
-« Je suis navrée , colonel , Mana , se laisse parfois emporter quand il s’agit de me défendre . »   
-« Oh ….Vous inquiêtez pas….j’comprend ….j’ai l’habitude …. » articula difficilement le colonel . « Ce Mana , sait où taper pour faire mal » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Carter , qui l’aidait à se relever .  
-« Si Teal’C va bien , pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le sortir de cette machine ? » interrogea cette dernière en maintenant Jack qui se remettait doucement .  
-« Sam ! Jack ! regardez !! » intervint Daniel , qui regardait fixement , depuis un moment , le caisson où était suspendu Teal’C .  
A son appel , Sam et Jack levèrent les yeux vers le caisson . Irrésistiblement , leurs yeux furent attirés par le ventre de TealC . Ou plus exactement par ce qui aurait dût s’y trouver , et qui avait disparu . La poche qui renfermait la larve Goau’ld de Teal’C , avait laissé place à un ventre plat et ferme .  
-« Qu’est ce que ….. »  
-« … Comment…. » s’exclamèrent ensemble le colonel et le major .  
-« C’est ce que j’ai essayé de vous expliquer . Cette machine a la même fonction que les sarcophages . Ou à peu prés … » expliqua Isis .  
-« La même fonction ?! » interrogea Daniel , tandis que Sam aidait le colonel à s’asseoir sur le siège qu’un des jaffas venait d’apporter sur un geste de son interlocutrice .  
-« Oui !… En fait , elle ne fait même un peu plus … »commença Isis.  
-« Un peu plus ?…. Comment ?! » demanda le colonel , visiblement , encore éprouvé par le coup qu’il venait de recevoir .  
-« …Cela permet à l’hôte ou au jaffa qui subit le processus d’aquérir les …..talents du Goau’ld qu’il porte , tout en éliminant la personnalité du Goau’ld » expliqua doucement Isis .  
-« Comment ça marche ?! » demanda le major en tournant autour de la machine fascinée . Attendant une réponse elle se tourna vers Isis , à qui un jaffa délivrait un message .  
-« Hein …. C’est à moi que vous demandez ça ?! … » interrogea-t-elle , quand elle se rendit compte que le major la fixait d’un regard interrogatif .  
-« Hé bien ….ça me semble logique …. »déclara Carter .  
-« Sûrement !!….Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça , j’ai jamais rien compris à   
c’truc … » lui répondit elle .  
-« Hé !! J’en sais pas plus que vous Major . » se défendit le colonel en voyant Carter dirigeait vers lui . « Alors ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C’est un ordre ! »   
-« Je sais , mon colonel , c’est juste …..c’est absolument fantastique …..les applications sont …..comment pouvez-vous la faire marcher si vous ignorez comment elle fonctionne ?! » interrogea-t-elle , tentant vainement de dissimuler le sourire qui pointait après la réplique du colonel .  
-« Sybo s’occupe de tout cela , c’est notre technicienne . » expliqua Isis , qui leva la main pour attirer l’attention d’une jeune femme , portant le symbole des jaffas sur le front « Elle va vous expliquez tout ce que vous voudrez savoir . »   
-« La machine fonctionne en recombinant les acides aminées de l’ADN de l’hôtes et de la larve qu’il porte . Ensuite il effectue au niveau nucléo-cellulaire un tri pour éliminer les génes déterminants la personnalité et ne conserver que ceux présentant les caractéristiques physiques , telles que la force , l’immunité cellulaire et génétique , la longévité …. » expliqua Sybo .  
-« Carter ? » demanda O’Neill .  
-« Heu … Oui , mon colonel , en fait cette machine prend les points forts des Goau’ld pour les intégrer à l’hôte sans le léser de sa propre personnalité . » explicita-elle ne supprimant les références scientifiques qui embrouillaient le colonel .  
-« Wouah !!!…. Elle est douée ! » s’exclama Isis « Félicitations ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers le colonel . « C’est la première fois que je comprend quelques choses aux explications de Sybo . »  
-« Oui , elle est assez douée ! » se pavana Jack .  
-« Dans combien de temps , Teal’C pourra –t-il sortir ?! »demanda Carter , souriante , à Sybo.  
-« Le cycle est presque achevé , il a déjà passé le troisième niveau . Pour l’instant le symbiote est intégrer comme un nouvel organe à la constitution de votre ami . Mais il n’est pas encore mis en fonction … »  
-« Et cela nous mène où ? » demanda le colonel .  
-« Votre ami doit rester encore au moins quatre heures dans la machine , mais il sera viable d’ici deux heures . »   
-« Donc nous avons quatre heures devant nous … » conclut Jack conclut Jack .  
-« J’aimerai beaucoup étudier cette machine , mon colonel . Du moins si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients , Isis ?! » demanda le major .  
-« Non , allez-y , Sybo vous montrera tout ce que vous voulez voir . »   
-« Allez vous amusez , major » l’autorisa O’Neill.  
-« Bien , mon colonel . »   
-« Croyez vous que …..nous pourrions faire un petit tour …. Daniel et moi ?! » demanda, innocemment le colonel . « Juste histoire de visiter cette splendide demeure ! »  
-« Pourquoi pas , mais …..vous devriez peut-être vous reposer , colonel , la cérémonie a été rude , et vous n’êtes pas complétement remis …. » commença Isis.   
-« La cérémonie ?! » l’interrompit Daniel .  
-« Oh ! Docteur Jackson , j’oubliais , j’ai promis à Christos de vous le présenter . Il meurt d’envie de vous rencontrer . » biaisa-t-elle en apercevant un jeune homme timide à l’entrée de la salle .  
Avant qu’il ait put comprendre, Daniel se trouva entraîner vers le fond de la salle par le jeune jaffa , très enthousiaste , pour étudier les inscriptions gravées sur le mur , tandis qu’Isis , entrainait Jack à l’extérieur de la pièce . Il avait l’impression qu’Isis avait délibérement changé de sujet .  
En y réfléchissant , il était de plus en plus certain qu’Isis , avait évité sa question . Préoccupé il en fit part à Sam , en grand discussion avec Sybo .  
-« Daniel , je sais que tout ça semble être trop beau pour être vrai . Mais il n’y a rien à craindre , je vous assure . Et de toutes manières , nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Teal’C est coincé là-dedans ! »  
-« Je ne sais pas , tout ça est trop bizarre . Elle me rappelle quelqu’un, mais je ne sais pas qui …….elle connaît nos noms , elle semble trop sûre d’elle-même ….. Et puis cette réaction qu’elle a eut quand Mana s’en ait pris à Jack ….. Ce n’est pas normal . »   
-« Daniel , on ne peut rien faire pour l’instant ! » lui rappela Sam .  
-« Je sais …..Mais ….. Oh ! Je sais plus ! ….Vous avez raison , il vaut mieux attendre , on verra bien ?. »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Et c’était quoi au juste cette cérémonie ? » demanda innocemment Jack à sa compagne en longeant l’un des couloirs de l’immense demeure .  
-« Rien de bien important …. »  
-« Et j’étais comment ? »   
-« Oh ! Vous avez été parfait , colonel , ne vous inquiêter pas …..Ecoutez cette histoire ne concerne en rien SG-1 ou même le SGC , je vous assure . » expliqua-t-elle devant son air suspicieux .  
-« Qui ça concerne , alors ?! »   
-« Uniquement moi !!…..personnellement »  
-« Peut-être moi aussi , non ? »  
-« Pas vraiment , on avait besoin de votre contribution , mais c’est tout . »   
-« Ma contribution ?!!!…… » reprit Jack , dans son esprit défilait les différentes possibilités de ‘contributions’ qu’il aurait put fournir , tout en étant inconscient . S’arrêtant sur la plus probable , il regarda la jeune femme .  
-« Et de toutes façons , il n’y aura aucuns effets secondaires …..en tout cas pour vous ! » ajouta-t-elle , en se tournant vers lui . « Non !! ……par tout les enfers de Sokar , qu’allez vous imaginer , Jack …..Jamais de la vie !!! C’est répugnant !! » s’exclama-t-elle avant qu’il ait put formuler son idée .  
-« Répugnant ?! …. Faut pas exagérer . Et puis reconnaissez que c’était la solution la plus simple . »  
-« Absolument pas !! »   
-« Désolé mais vu que vous n’avez , à priori pas l’intention de vous servir de moi comme hôte . Vu que j’ai toujours mon estomac , je suppose que l’on peut éliminer l’hypothése jaffa , donc ma conclusion était logique . »  
-« Sans vouloir vous vexer , colonel , vous n’êtes pas mon type ….Jack ! » reprit elle radoucit . « faites moi confiance , ce que j’ai fait ne vous enléve rien , ne met en danger personne et ne peut pas vous faire du mal ! »   
Jack réfléchit un instant , tout dans la situation aurait dût le pousser à se méfier d’elle , pourtant il se refusa à lui mentir ….  
-« Je vous fait confiance ! »   
-« Pourquoi ?! »   
-« Pourquoi , quoi ?! »   
-« Pourquoi me faites vous confiance ?! »   
-« …..Pas la moindre idée !!…. »commença-t-il , en réfléchissant « Vous me rappelez quelqu’un ….je crois ….. »  
-« Quelqu’un que vous aimez bien ?! »   
-« J’en suis pas sûr !…..Mais c’est quelqu’un en qui j’ai confiance …..Enfin , je crois ! »  
-« Oh ! dommage … »déclara-t-elle sur un haussement d’épaule .   
-« …. A propos , qu’est ce que vous avait fait ?! » demanda-t-il sans y toucher .  
-« Pourrions nous remettre cette conversation à plus tard , colonel ?! »   
-« Vous n’avez pas envie d’en parler ?!’ »feignit-il de s’étonner .  
-« Pas tant que vous serez armé , mon garçon ! »  
-« Mon garçon ?! » répéta-t-il indigné , avant de voir dans les yeux de sa compagne un petit air satisfait , qui sous entendait : « je vous ait bien eut !! » . « Les Goau’ld doivent vous adorer ! » ironisa-t-il .  
-« Ils m’adorent ….Ils pensent que je suis une Casse-Niktar ! »  
-« Tiens , vous aussi ?!! »   
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle plongée dans l’obscurité la plus compléte .  
Un geste sur le bracelet qu’elle portait au poignet gauche ,et la salle s’illumina , à la grande stupéfaction de Jack , qui découvrit le décor de la salle . Depuis le sol jusqu’au plafond , les hauts murs étaient recouvert d’armes . La plupart semblaient étrangement familières au colonel .  
-« Chouette collection ! » lança-t-il , à peine remit de sa surprise . « Elles sont toutes à vous ?! »   
-« M’oui , en fait j’en aie crées certaines , et perfectionnées d’autres . »  
-« Vraiment ?!…..qu’est ce que c’est ?! » demanda-t-il en désignant l’arme qu’il avait prit . La forme lui rappelait celle d’un Zat’ mais celui-ci présentait de subtiles modifications , comme ce petit cran prés de la détente qu’il comparait au sien .  
-« Une forme évoluée du Zatnick’tel , comme celui que vous avez testé en sortant de la Porte . »  
-« Très efficace . »   
-« Merci . Vous voyez ce bouton ?! » lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant le cran qu’il avait déjà remarqué ; « Il permet de verrouiller la puissance du tir . En position haute , vous assommez votre adversaire , moyenne vous le tuer , basse vous le vaporisez du premier coup . Et si vous le mettez sur le côté vous faites souffrir votre cible sans qu’elle perde conscience . C’est plus pratique pour les interrogatoires . »  
-« Content que ce ne soit pas celui-là que vous ayez utilisé sur nous ! »  
-« Je ne l’utilise pas , colonel , mais sa présence m’a permis d’obtenir les matériaux nécessaire à leur fabrication . »  
-« Tiens vous aussi vous avez des problèmes de financement ?. »  
-« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez , d’ailleurs c’est la raison de votre présence . »  
-« Comment cela ?! »  
-« Horus s’apprête à envahir cet endroit …. Afin de récupérer ….son investissement . »   
-« Pour une livre d’or , une livre de chaire » cita le colonel , en se demandant d’où lui venait cette subite envie de citer Shaekespeare .  
-« Pardon ?! »   
-« Rien … du Shaekespeare ! »  
-« Oh , je vois … » dit Isis , qui ne voyait rien du tout . « Pour en revenir à ce que je vous disais , Horus , s’apprête à détruire cet endroit et accessoirement , récupérer tout ce qu’il y a dans cette pièce . Ce qui ne serait ni dans mes intérêts ni dans les vôtres . »  
-« Et je suppose , que vous nous proposer de récupérer ces armes en échange de votre asile ?! » demanda Jack , persuadé d’avoir compris . Bien sûr , ces nouvelles armes ne seraient pas du luxe pour SGC , mais le prix en valait-il la peine , amener un possible ennemi sur Terre , juste pour ces armes , il n’en était pas sûr .  
-« Oui …. Et non , colonel , vous n’auriez pas le temps de récupérer l’ensemble de l’arsenal avant l’arrivée d’Horus . D’autre part , il ne s’agit pas de moi , mais de Mana. »  
-« Mana ? Le type qui m’a frappé ?! »  
-« Je sais votre premier contact a été plutôt ….. »  
-« Frappant ?! » lui suggéra-t-il , gentiment .  
-« En effet , il a tendance à suivre sa première impulsion …. »  
-« ….Qui est de me frapper ! »  
-« Jack ! »   
-« Oui ?! »   
-« Ecoutez , Horus ne me tuera pas , il préférera me torturer , il trouvera ça plus drôle . Mana par contre ne lui servira à rien . »  
-« Il pourrai lui imposer une de ces larves . »   
-« Non , les Jaffas qui ont été modifiés par la machine sont l’égal des Goau’ld , et il est impossible d’en faire des hôtes , ou d’en refaire des jaffas . La plupart de ceux qui sont ici ne risque rien , parce qu’Horus ne les connaît pas , dés qu’il arrivera ils se disperseront dans les villages alentours … »  
-« Et ces villages ne risquent rien ?! »   
-« Non !! Horus sais que les villageois ne pourraient pas lui servir de Jaffas , mais que par contre ils sont très bien protégés ! De plus Horus sais que s’en prendre à l’un d’eux pourrai le mettre dans une situation difficile vis à vis des autres maîtres Goau’ld … »  
-« Comment cela ?! »   
-« Tout les Jaffas que vous avez vu m’ont été envoyé , sur ma demande pour m’aider dans mes recherches par les grands maîtres . Tous à l’exception de Mana qui s’est enfui de la garde d’Horus … »  
-« …Qu’il ne doit pas porter dans son cœur à présent ! »   
-« Non . Il le tuera dés qu’il le verra . C’est pourquoi , il faut que vous l’emmeniez avec vous ! »  
-« ….En échange de quoi , vous nous fournirez certaines de ces armes ?! » réfléchît-il à voix haute . L’offre était attrayante , certes il faudrait s’encombrer de Mana, qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur . Mais , bon ! il pourrait faire avec , et puis ce n’était pas la première fois que la Terre accueillerai un jaffa . Si Teal’C , Prima d’Apophis , avait put s’adapter , ce …. Mana , le pourrait aussi .  
-« C’est d’accord ! » déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur accord .  
-« Dix caisses , vous attendront au Chappaï Minor » aquiesca-t-elle , en regardant fixement la main de Jack , ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu’elle voulait dire . S’en rendant compte , Jack lui pris la main en lui expliquant :  
-« C’est pour sceller un accord !….Le Chappaï Minor ?! » releva-t-il .  
-« Oui , il y a deux Portes ici , la Major , celle par laquelle vous êtes venus et la Minor , une Porte secondaire . J’ai déjà fait murer la première , afin de ralentir Horus . Vous repartirez par la seconde …. » L’arrivée d’un jaffa qui s’approcha pour lui délivrer un message l’interrompit « Pourquoi faut-il que les invités les moins attendus soient toujours en avances ?! » s’énerva-t-elle .  
-« Horus ?! »   
-« Son vaisseau vient d’être repéré , je crains , colonel que votre séjour ici ne soit écourté . Pourriez vous prévenir vos amis , je vais donner les ordres concernant les armes , et je vous rejoins . »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Quand Jack retrouva Daniel et Sam , ils étaient tout les deux en grande discussion avec Sybo et Christos . A peine eut-il annoncé la nouvelle que les deux jaffas disparurent .  
-« Et pour Teal’C , mon colonel , que faisons-nous ?! » demanda le major , en désignant le caisson où se trouvait le jaffa . Sur les cinq voyants seulement quatre étaient au vert « Le processus n’est pas achevé . » reprit elle .  
-« Sybo nous a dit que les hôtes étaient viable à partir du quatrième niveau , on peut-être le sortir à présent . » proposa Daniel .  
-« Faites , major . » ordonna le colonel .  
-« Comment , mon colonel ?! j’ignore tout de cette machine et Sybo est partie …. »tenta d’expliquer Sam , qui s’interrompit en voyant le colonel s’approcher du caisson et commencer à le heurter à coup de crosse pour le fendre . « Colonel !! On ne peut pas faire ça , cette machine est trop importante ….. »   
-« Major , nous n’avons pas le temps de disséquer cette machine pour que vous puissiez l’étudier !! »   
-« Le colonel a raison , major . Le temps presse ; Sybo aurait dût vous expliquer la manœuvre avant de partir ! » intervint Isis , alors qu’elle entrait dans la salle accompagnée de Mana . « Laissez moi faire , colonel . Ecartez vous ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, juste avant de tirer sur le caisson avec une des armes qu’O’Neill avait vu .  
Sous l’effet du choc , le verre du caisson implosa et le corps de Teal’C bascula vers l’avant , uniquement retenu par les fils de l’appareil respiratoire qui lui couvrait la bouche . Tandis que le colonel tentait de le retenir , le major Carter s’attacha à le débrancher . Une fois libérer , il fut évident que Teal’C encore inconscient serait bien trop lourd pour qu’un membre de SG-1 puisse le porter jusqu’au second Chappaï .  
-« Laissez moi faire , colonel . Vous , le major et le docteur vous m’ouvrirai la voie en suivant Mana ! » proposa Isis en chargeant , sans attendre la réponse d’O’Neill , le corps de Teal’C sur ses épaules sans efforts apparents .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ils n’avaient parcourut que quelques mètres dans les bois environnants le palais , quand ils perçurent le bruit caractéristiques d’un laser , suivi de prés par l’explosion de l’ensemble de la demeure , ainsi que du vaisseau qui venait de tirer .  
-« L’arsenal ? » demanda O’Neill , sans s’arrêter de courir , à Isis qui courrait à ses côtés en portant Teal’C .  
-« J’ai toujours adoré les feux d’artifices . » lui répondit elle .  
Devant eux courraient le major Carter , le docteur Jackson et Mana . La course était rude et Daniel commençait à s’essoufler . Il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir , quand les premiers tirs de lance Goau’ld et de Zatnick’tel atteignirent l’arbre qu’il venait de dépasser .  
-« A couvert !! » hurla Mana , qui était en tête en s’arrêtant pour couvrir leur arrières . Il repoussa le docteur Jackson et fit feux .   
Jack eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le tir n’était pas dirigé contre lui , que le jaffa qui s’apprêtait à l’abattre s’écroulé derrière lui .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quelques minutes plus tard , sous le feux nourris des soldats d’Horus , ils arrivèrent à la Porte , plus petite que celle dont ils avaient l’habitude , elle attira la curiosité de Daniel , même si à ce moment là il se serait bien contenté d’un trou de souris si cela pouvait le sortir de là , songea-t-il en s’approchant du tableau de commande pour y entrer les coordonnées .  
En arrivant le dernier , Jack put constater que leur hôte avait tenue sa promesse . Plusieurs caisses étaient présentes dans l’aire de la Porte , Sam et Daniel étaient déjà en train de les passer par la Porte .  
Ayant posé Teal’C prés du Chappaï , Isis fit signe à Mana de l’aider . Elle déposait de petites balles d’acier autour du panneau de commande de la Porte .  
-« Qu’est ce que c’est ?! » l’interrogea le colonel .  
-« Des explosifs , les seuls à pouvoir détruire , définitivement , le Naquada . » lui expliqua-t-elle succinctement , alors que les tirs s’intensifiaient . « Colonel , allez y , je me charge des dernières caisses ! » lui proposa-t-elle en le poussant avec Teal’C dans le vortex .  
Dés que SG-1 fut partit , emmenant Mana avec eux , elle s’affaira à pousser les dernières caisses dans le vortex ne remarquant pas un des soldat d’Horus qui s’approchait dans son dos . Elle se retourna une fraction de seconde trop tard , alors qu’il tirait . Elle eut à peine le temps d’enclencher le détonateurs des explosifs , avant de se sentir partir , propulsée vers l’arrière et son corps explosa en milliard de particules . Elle ne sut jamais que le jaffa qui avait tiré reposerai à jamais avec les débris de la seconde Porte de la planète .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Pendant ce temps au SGC )

-« Alerte , voyageur en provenance ! Alerte , voyageur en provenance ! » répétait l’ordinateur quand le général Hammond parvint en salle de contrôle .  
-« Qui est ce ?! » demanda-t-il au sergent Harriman   
-« C’est SG-1 , mon général ! »   
-« Maintenez l’alerte , ils auraient dût rentrer il y a plus de 72 heures . » ordonna le général .  
Du poste de commande il put observer l’arrivée d’étranges caisses suivi de prés par le docteur Jackson , le major Carter , un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu , mais qu’il pensait être un jaffa et enfin du colonel O’Neill portant le corps de Teal’C .  
-« Fermer l’Iris , sergent . » ordonna-t-il avant de descendre dans la salle de la Porte .  
-« Colonel , que s’est il passé ?!Où étiez vous ?! Qui est cet homme ?! » demanda-t-il à peine arrivé ne laissant pas le temps au colonel de lui répondre .  
-« Comment pas de Comment allez vous ?! Pas de Ravi de vous revoir ?! Non !……..Bon hé ben , dans l’ordre , Teal’C a décidé de faire un peu de tourisme , je sais pas et il s’appelle Mana …..à priori c’est un ami . » répondit jack , légèrement essouflé par le poids de son ami . « Ah , j’oubliais , pourriez vous appeler l’infirmerie pour Teal’C ?! Merci ! »   
Avant que le général puissent répondre au colonel , le sergent Harriman , l’interpella :  
-« Général , impossible de fermer l’Iris , la Porte est en surcharge ……..Mon général ! » s’affola-t-il « L’ordinateur détecte un voyageur en provenance !! »  
Aussitôt l’ensemble des gardes et SG-1 se posta en position de tir devant la porte , tandis que l’équipe médicale arrivait .   
La première chose qui échoua sur la passerelle fut une caisse , largement brûlée , suivit de prés par le corps d’une jeune femme , sérieusement blessée .  
Mana se précipita sur elle , suivit par Daniel , Sam et Jack .  
-« Ma Dame ?! »   
-« Elle est en vie , mon colonel . » constata Sam « Mais elle a besoin de soins d’urgences. » dit-elle au docteur Frasier qui venait d’entrée dans la salle et qui ayant constater que Teal’C ne présentait aucunes blessures apparentes l’avait laisser aux mains de ses deux infirmiers .  
-« Qui est ce colonel ?! » demanda le général Hammond .  
-« …..Je vous ai déjà expliquer ce qu’était un Casse-Nicktar , mon général ?! » demanda innocemment le colonel , pendant que Frasier s’occupait d’Isis .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

(Salle de débriefing de la base SGC , quelques heures plus tard )

-« Docteur Frasier , quel est l’état de santé de Teal’C et de l’alien ?! » interrogea le général Hammond , après avoir entendu le rapport de SG-1 .  
-« Teal’C n’a toujours pas repris conscience , mais mes examens montre qu’il est à priori en bonne santé .. Même si je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment la larve Goau’ld qu’il porte à put lui être intégré !!…..Pour ce qui est de l’alien , par contre … Sa physiologie paraît être celle d’un être humain , mais elle présente des particularités qui nous sont totalement étrangères !…..De plus , la blessure qu’elle reçue aurait dut la tuer.C’est déjà un miracle qu’elle soit en vie ….Mais j’ignore si elle le restera ….. » répondit elle à la question muette du général .  
-« Et pour le jaffa ?! » reprit le général .  
-« Mana, mon général . » intervint Carter .  
-« Oui , Mana …..Qu’allons nous faire de lui ?! des suggestions ?! …colonel ?….major ?…docteur Jackson ?….. » demanda-t-il en se tournant successivement vers eux .  
-« Mana nous a aidés …..et il a sauvé la vie de Jack …. » dit Daniel .  
-« Qu’en dites vous , colonel ?! » lui demanda Hammond.  
-« …Je ne l’aime pas !….. » répondit laconiquement , celui-ci .  
-« Jack , il vous a sauvé la vie !! » s’insurgea Daniel .  
-« …..Je n’ai pas dit que je ne lui en étais pas reconnaissant , j’ai dit que je ne l’aimais pas !….. » corrigea O’Neill . « …..Je n’arrive pas à lui faire confiance ! » conclut-il .  
Voyant la discussion s’éternisait le général Hammond , demanda son avis au major Carter .  
-« ….Je suis comme le colonel , je n’ai pas confiance en lui !Mais …. » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard triomphant que le colonel jetait à Daniel . « ….Daniel a aussi raison , il nous a sauvé la vie ….C’est a vous de décider , mon général ! »   
Alors que le général Hammond réfléchissait aux différentes options qui s’offraient à lui , un des soldats du SGC se présenta au garde à vous .  
-« Mon général , le jaffa rentré avec SG-1 demande à être entendu ! » l’informa-t-il .  
-« Faites le venir ! » répondit Hammond « ….Peut-être pourra-t-il nous éclairer sur ce que nous allons faire …. »  
Mana , encadré par deux gardes pénétra dans la pièce . O’Neill l’observa un instant se demandant pourquoi ce type lui était aussi antipathique . Ce n’était pas du coup , ça il en avait l’habitude …Non , c’était autre chose …  
Les pensées du major Carter suivaient le même chemin . Bien sûr , l’attitude du jaffa envers le colonel ne l’avait pas encourager à l’aimer . Mais quelque chose chez lui sonnait faux .  
Daniel les observant avait put suivre leurs pensées sur leur visage . « Jack ne l’aime pas parce qu’il l’a frappé et qu’il lui a sauvé la vie ;il n’aime pas devoir quelque chose . Quant à Sam , c’est par solidarité avec lui . » songea-t-il . Cependant , et même s’il avait plaidé sa cause devant le général Hammond , Daniel dut reconnaître qu’il le mettait mal à l’aise . Son attitude ne cadrait pas avec ce qu’ils avaient vu des autres jaffas sur la planète ….   
-« Monsieur , Ma Dame , Isis…..Elle a besoin de soins ! Où l’avez-vous emmenez ?! Comment va-t-elle ?! » s’inquiêta Mana , coupant court aux pensées du docteur Jackson.  
-« Elle est en vie , mais nos médecins ignorent s’ils pourront la sauver , Mana . » lui expliqua le général .  
-« Elle a été , grièvement blessée par le tir d’une lance Goau’ld . Nous ignorons tout de sa physiologie ….peut-être si vous nous en disiez plus …. » commença le docteur Frasier.  
-« Peut-être si vous aviez un sarcophage … » l’interrompit à son tour le jaffa .  
-« …Mais nous n’en avons pas ! Donc , une autre idée … ?! » le coupa O’Neill .  
Daniel qui s’était tourné vers Mana pour palier à d’éventuelle problèmes de traduction , capta la réaction fugitive de ce dernier aux paroles du colonel . Sans en être certain , il crut voir une lueur de haine s’allumée dans les yeux du jaffa à la voix de Jack .  
-« …Il n’y a aucune autre solution , colonel . » lança-t-il sêchement , avant de reprendre. « …Si vous n’avez pas de sarcophage , et compte tenu qu’il est hors de question que l’on puisse faire appel aux pouvoirs guérisseurs d’un gant Goau’ld , si le corps de Ma Dame ….. »  
-« Un gant Goau’ld ?! » intervint Sam .  
-« Vous en avez un ?! » demanda-t-il , soudain plein d’espoir .  
-« Euh … Oui , nous en avons un …..mais ….. »  
-« Si vous faisiez venir un des grands maîtres ….il pourrait la guérir !! »   
-« Ça c’est hors de question !! Et pourquoi pas leur donner aussi les clés de la base et leur laisser la Terre en cadeau ?!….. » s’insurgea O’Neill.  
-« Colonel !! » le rappela à l’ordre le général .  
-« Général ?! » répondit celui-ci .  
Après avoir lancé un dernier regard d’avertissement au colonel , le général reprit en se tournant vers Carter .  
-« Major , vous pensez pouvoir essayer le gant sur notre invitée , comme vous l’avez fait sur Chronos ?! »  
-« Je ne sais pas , mon général . Isis est bien plus touchée que ne l’était Chronos .. »  
-« Je vous en supplie …. » intervint Mana « … Il faut essayer !! » .   
Tout en réfléchissant à la portée de sa réponse Carter interrogea le regard du colonel lui fit signe qu’il l’approuverait quelle soit sa décision . Pourtant , ce n’était pas si simple , d’un côté elle pouvait sauver une vie , de l’autre cela l’obligerait à plonger dans les souvenir de Jolinar , sans compter la souffrance qui risquait d’en résulter , elle n’était pas sûre de le vouloir …..Pas après la mort de Martouff .  
-« C’est d’accord . Je vais essayer ! » s’entendit-elle répondre alors que son esprit n’avait pas encore tranché .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Quelques heures plus tard )

L’ensemble de SG-1 accompagné de Mana ; toujours encadré par ses gardes , s’étaient réunis à l’infirmerie , tandis que le général Hammond téléphonait au major Davis du Pentagone pour discuter de la possibilité d’intégrer le jaffa à une équipe SG .  
Janet portant le gant , les conduisit vers le lit , dans le fond de la salle . Sur ce lit dérrière une barrière stérile , reliée à plusieurs moniteurs et à un respirateur artificiel , gisait Isis.  
Mentalement , Daniel comparat la jeune femme qu’ils avaient rencontré , au corps défait et vulnérable qu’il voyait . Le trou béant provoqué par le tir , creusait le drap au niveau de son estomac . Frasier leur avait dit que c’était un miracle qu’elle soit encore en vie . Pour ce qu’il pouvait en juger , cela relevait plutôt de l’impossible .   
Dérrière lui Jack vacilla soudain , une main sur l’estomac , étonnant Daniel . « Il ne va quand même pas s’évanouir … » songea-t-il « Ce n’est pas son genre . »  
-« Colonel , ça ne va pas ?! » s’inquiêta Carter .  
O’Neill avait blanchi en appercevant les appareils qui entouraient la jeune femme . Mais plus ils s’approchaient d’elle et plus le malaise qu’il ressentait s’était accentuer .  
Incompréhensiblement , ce n’était pas elle qu’il voyait sur le lit , mais lui !! Et quand son regard s’était arrêté sur le drap ….C’est la douleur de sa propre mort qui l’avait submergée !!  
Pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits , il concentra son regard sur Teal’C allongé sur le lit à côté . Il avait l’air de dormir paisiblement . Seul un moniteur cardiaque vérifiait ses fonctions vitales .Tandis qu’O’Neill retrouvait peu à peu sa sérénité en observant la respiration calme et tranquille de Teal’C . Carter en partie rassurée sur son état , enfila le gant et commença à se concentrer .  
Son utilisation nécessitait de sa part un effort de concentration proportionnelle à la gravité de la blessure . Or , le corps d’Isis gisant sur ce lit lui semblait tellement fragilisé qu’elle commença à douter de sa capacité à tenter quelque chose pour la sauver .  
Alors que Sam rassemblait ses forces , Daniel observa Mana . Il fixait anxieusement Sam, attendant qu’elle commence l’opération . Son inquiétude semblait palpable , mais Daniel n’arrivait pas à s’ôter de l’esprit qu’elle lui paraissait feinte .Alors que tous avaient sursauté en voyant l’état de la jeune femme , celui-ci n’avait même pas cillé . Bien qu’habitué par Teal’C à l’impassiblité des Jaffas , Daniel trouvait cela étrange .  
Cet homme qui avait semblé tellement inquiet de son état de santé quelques heures plus tôt , ne montrait rien de plus qu’un vague froncement de sourcil à sa vue ?…Et encore, Daniel n’aurait put dire si c’était de soulagement de la voir en vie ou pas . Ce fut le premier faisceau d’énergie , partant du gant de Sam qui le tira de ses pensées .  
Sam avait dut rassembler toutes ses forces , et tout les souvenirs de Jolinar . Les images commençaient à défiler dans son esprit . Elle sentit son énergie s’échappait vers le corps inerte devant elle . Soudain , elle ressentit une résistance …. Comme si son énergie était rejetée …. Elle insista intensifiant sa concentration….tentant de forcer cette volonté par la sienne ….  
Puis tout s’accéléra …. La résistance qu’elle percevait quelques instants plus tôt s’évanouit . Elle sentit son esprit exploser . Les images s’affolèrent dans son esprit , mélangeant les souvenirs , ceux de Jolinar , mais aussi d’autres qu’elle ignorait …Son père , Martouff , le colonel ….. Un soleil qui descendait vers elle pour la happer …..  
L’explosion surprit tout le monde .Tout les moniteurs implosèrent , la projetant contre le mur .  
-« Carter !! » cria le colonel en se précipitant vers elle .  
-« Sam !! » cria en même temps Daniel .  
-« Wouah !! » souffla-t-elle , après avoir repris ses esprits .  
-« Vous allez bien ?! » lui demanda Janet en l’auscultant .  
-« Oui ….enfin , je crois ….Qu’est ce qui c’est passé ?! »   
-« C’est justement la question que je me posais . » lança une voix provenant du lit .  
Tous se retournèrent vers le lit comme un seul homme , pour voir Isis se redresser difficilement .  
-« ….Quoi ?! ..Y a un problème ?! » demanda-t-elle en les voyant la fixer d’un regard complétement ahuri .  
-« Un problème ?!…. » répéta Jack . « Non , pas vraiment , il a juste deux minutes vous étiez à l’article de la mort . C’est tout ! …. Mais vous avez l’air bien , maintenant ! »   
-« A l’article de la mort ?!….Vraiment ?!Bizarre , m’en souviens pas »  
-« Vous avez été touchée dans la zone médiane par un tir d’une lance Goau’ld et …. » commença à lui expliquer le docteur Frasier en l’auscultant à son tour .  
-« ..La zone médiane ? » interrogea la jeune femme en fixant l’équipe de SG-1 qui se tenait au pied de son lit .  
-« Ici . » lui montra O’Neill en pointant son doigt sur son propre estomac .  
-« Et C’est ?… » demanda Isis , en désignant Janet , de la tête .  
-« Le docteur Frasier , le médecin de la base ! » lui répondit Carter .  
-« Et c’est elle qui ….. »  
-« Non , c’est Sam . » l’interrompit Daniel .  
-« Comment …. » commença-t-elle à demander , avant de se laisser distraire par Janet qui s’apprêtait à lui faire une prise de sang . « Qu’est ce que c’est que ce truc ?! » s’exclama-t-elle en mettant vivement son bras hors de portée du médecin .  
-« C’est une seringue , je vais vous prélever un peu de sang pour pouvoir l’analyser … » lui expliqua-t-elle .  
-« Comment ça marche ?! » demanda la patiente encore méfiante .  
-« On introduit l’aiguille creuse dans une veine , et l’appel d’air précipite le sang dans le corps de la seringue . » lui expliqua doucement le major . « Vous ne sentirez rien . » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard de biais au colonel grimaçant devant ce léger mensonge.  
-« Vous voulez dire qu’on va m’enfoncer ce truc dans le bras ?! » demanda Isis incrédule , avant de reprendre devant l’aquiescement du major et du médecin . « Jamais de la vie !! Plutôt affronter Horus avec un lance-pierre !!!….Ne le prenez pas mal , mais franchement , je ne vois pas l’intérêt de m’enfoncer quoique ce soit dans le corps ! »  
-« Pouvez vous vous passer de cette prise de sang , docteur ? » demanda Jack qui était entièrement d’accord avec la jeune femme .  
-« Non , colonel . Sans cette prise de sang , je ne pourrai pas savoir si son organisme est guéri ou pas . »  
-« Et si je vous tenais la main pendant que Janet vous fait cette prise de sang ?… » proposa Sam , pendant que Jack et Daniel levaient les yeux au ciel à cette proposition .  
« Bon sang !Mais ce n’est pas une enfant !! » pensait Jack .  
Pourtant , à leur grande surprise , Isis accepta la proposition du major , autant pour ne pas la vexer que parce que l’idée que quelqu’un lui enfonce cette aiguille dans la peau ne l’enthousiasmait guère .  
A peine lui eut-elle pris la main , que Sam se sentit transporter dans le passé . A nouveau elle était Jolinar …..à nouveau son assassin portait sa main vers son front …..à nouveau son esprit explosa sous la douleur ….  
Dans l’infirmerie , c’était le chaos . Isis avait soudain été prise de convulsion violentes , tandis que Jack s’écroulait en hurlant , les deux mains sur la tête . Il sentait son esprit se liquéfier .  
C’était comme si une main géante lui pressait le cerveau . Il crut que sa tête allait exploser .  
De la même manière que tout avait commencé tout s’arrêta . Janet s’était précipité sur Isis , en repoussant Sam , pour examiner sa patiente pendant que Daniel et deux autres médecins se précipitaient pour aider le colonel .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Docteur , que s’est il passé ?! » demanda le général Hammond , en arrivant à l’infirmerie , tandis que Janet , après avoir calmée Isis , auscultait les yeux du colonel assis sur un lit .  
-« Je n’en sais rien , mon colonel . A priori le colonel et le major semble en bonne santé . Rien dans leur condition physique ne peut expliquer ce qui s’est passé . »   
-« Colonel ? major ?! » demanda le général Hammond .  
-« Je ne sais pas , mon général . » expliqua le major après que le colonel ait haussé les épaules en signe d’ignorance . « Tout ce dont je me souviens , ce sont des images de Jolinar qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête ….C’est tout ….. »  
-« … La même chose ….. » confirma le colonel , en repoussant le docteur Frasier de la main . « Ça suffit !! Je vais bien ! » s’énerva-t-il en sautant au bas du lit .  
Son éclat fut réduit à néant par l’accés de vertige qui le fit vacillait . Il ne gardat son équilibre qu’en se raccrochant au docteur , qui se tenait encore prés du lit .  
-« Je vois ça ! » ironisa-t-elle « Désolé , colonel , mais vous avez besoin de repos . Au lit ! C’est un ordre !! » insista-t-elle en voyant la grimace qui faisait à se mot .  
-« Obéissez colonel ! » lui ordonna le général pour s’assurer qu’il obéirait au médecin sans discuter .  
-« Je vous raccompagne . » lui proposa Daniel , avant d’ajouter à l’adresse du général et du docteur « Vous inquiêter pas je veillerais à ce qu’il reste sagement dans ses quartiers . »   
-« Je n’ai pas besoin de nounou , Daniel ! » lança le colonel en essayant de se dégager de l’étreinte du médecin sans vaciller .  
-« Je n’ai jamais dit ça … »l’assura-t-il .  
-« Vous aussi , major ! » ordonna Janet , en voyant Sam ,qui s’apprêtait à suivre les deux hommes .  
-« Mais ….Janet ?! »  
-« Pas de mais ! » insista cette dernière .  
-« Très bien !! » se résigna le major .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Au début , il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui ce passait . La grotte était trop sombre pour qu’il puisse distinguer autre chose que les ombres informes autour du feu . Moroc l’avait ramené de la dernière lune …..Un instant il s’étonna d’appeler l’œil clair LUNE, pourtant ….C’était comme ça que l’on devait l’appeler …..L’eau qui tombe d’au-dessus avait amené avec elle le feu . Elle chercha des yeux Cnomé , le jeune arrivé quelques lunes plus tôt . Il était à lui . Il était sortit d’elle …..ELLE !! Depuis quand ?! ….La lumière qui s’engouffra dans l’ouverture de la grotte les réveilla tous . Le bruit qui l’accompagnait les terrifiat . Ils s’égayèrent vers le fond de la grotte en hurlant , à la manière des singes qui s’enfuient dans les arbres …..des SINGES ?!!…….Cnomé …..Non Charlie !!!…. Il n’était pas là ! Il fallait qu’elle le retrouve ! Elle se précipita vers la lumière , Moroc tenta de la retenir ……

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sam était déjà à mi-chemin des quartiers du colonel , quand elle se rendit compte que Cassandra ne pouvait pas avoir disparue . Tout avait était si réel . Bien trop !! Elle allait frapper à la porte du colonel pour en parler avec lui , quand ….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Il se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche . Il ne pouvait pas chercher Charlie …. Charlie était mort !! Rien ne pouvait changer cela . Il respira profondément pour tenter d’apaiser sa douleur à l’évocation de ces pénibles souvenirs . Lentement , il reprit ses esprits . Puisqu’il était réveillé , autant qu’il se lève ….  
Soudain , il la sensation qu’une main se refermait sur son cou cherchant à l’étouffer . Quelqu’un ou quelque chose l’étranglait !! réalisa-t-il en s’écroulant par terre , cherchant vainement à respirer .Dans le brouillard rouge qui commençait à lui obscurcir les idées , il perçut les cris affolés de Sam .  
En arrivant devant la porte du colonel elle l’avait entendu étouffé . Paniqué , elle tenta d’ouvrir la porte quand elle se rendit compte qu’il ne répondait pas . En constatant qu’elle était verrouillée , elle se résolut à l’enfoncer . Heureusement qu’elle était bien entraînée songea-t-elle en sentant son épaule s’écraser sur le battant .  
Au bout de quelques tentatives , la porte céda enfin . Elle avait l’impression qu’il s’était écoulé des heures depuis qu’elle l’avait entendu suffoquer . En réalité seules quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées . Elle le trouva inconscient , mais vivant sur le sol . Aussitôt elle se précipita sur l’interphone prés de la porte , pour appeler l’infirmerie ….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quand Teal’C émergea de son sommeil , il ressentit immédiatement le changement . La présence familière de son symbiote avait disparue ; Durant un instant de panique il pensa que ses ennemis l’avaient retrouvé . Peut-être le lui avaient ils enlevé pour le tuer ?!  
Avec appréhension il se releva pour vérifier . Sa Prim’Ta avait disparue et avec elle son symbiote . Il tenta de réunir ses souvenirs ….La douleur ….Le symbiote qui le faisait souffrir …. Trop agé …..Enfin mature ….il avait besoin d’un hôte !!… Durant une seconde Teal’C envisagea la possibilité qu’un de ses amis du SG-1 ait put servir d’hôte . Sa terreur augmenta quand le visage d’O’Neill apparut devant ses yeux , O’Neill s’inquiêtait pour lui ….. Terrorisé à l’idée de ce qu’il était peut-être advenu de son ami , il chercha des yeux autour de lui la confirmation de ce qu’il avait fait .  
Son regard s’arrêta sur le lit à côté du sien , la jeune femme qui s’y trouvait s’agitée dans son sommeil murmurant des mots , des noms qu’il ne comprit pas . Quelque chose chez elle l’intriguait . Elle lui était familière ….  
Son front se plissa dans sa concentration pour essayer de se souvenir .  
-« Un bon prima ne ressent rien ! » entendit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs . La douleur suivait toujours les paroles , se rappela-t-il . Puis se furent les yeux …. Les yeux de la mort . A l’époque il était persuadé que ces profondeurs glacées sans émotions , sans expressions seraient la dernière chose qu’il verrait . Puis son visage lui apparut …. ISIS !!!  
Il se jeta sur elle en l’étranglant . Si quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal ou avait fait du mal à O’Neill , c’était elle il en était sûr !!  
Isis commençait tout juste à émergée quand elle sentit deux mains lui enserrer le cou , l’étouffant . Elle suffoqua rapidement . Dans un éclair elle reconnut Teal’C …….Au moins était-il en vie , songea-t-elle avant de sentir une détresse qui n’était pas la sienne l’envahir .  
Dés qu’elle vit ce qui se passé , Frasier appela les gardes .  
Tandis que les quatre soldats tentaient de maîtriser Teal’C , l’interphone de l’infirmerie retentit . Elle reconnut sans peine la voix de Sam dans le hurlement qui en sortait .  
-« Equipe médicale d’urgence aux quartiers du colonel O’Neill !! »   
Elle envoya aussitôt sa meilleure équipe sur place , avant de s’intéresser à sa patiente , qui tentait de reprendre son souffle . Elle jeta un regard sur Teal’C que les gardes maintenaient de plus en plus difficilement .  
Un des gardes s’apprêtait à le frapper pour le calmer quand échappant aux mains du médecin Isis se précipita sur lui .  
-« Ne le touchez pas ! » rugit elle aussi fort que ses cordes vocales malmenées lui permettaient , avant d’assommer le garde en question .  
Après cette action d’éclat , Teal’C eut juste le temps de se dégager de la prise d’un garde pour l’attraper , alors qu’elle perdait connaissance .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Plusieurs heures plus tard dans la salle de débriefing .

-« Mana auriez vous une idée de ce qui a put se passer ?! » demanda le général Hammond au jaffa qui se trouvait en bout de table .  
-« Non monsieur …. Mais ….Cela devait arriver ….Ma Dame est une voleuse d’esprit …. Peut-être qu’elle a volé l’esprit de votre ami…. » expliqua-t-il humblement .  
Daniel qui se trouvait en face de lui l’observa attentivement . Cet homme se prétendait le défenseur d’Isis , mais depuis qu’il était là , à chaque fois qu’ils l’avaient écouté ça avait dégénéré en catastrophe . D’abord elle avait failli mourir quand Sam l’avait soignée avec le gant , comme il l’avait conseillé . Maintenant , sous prétexte de l’aider , il l’accusait d’être une voleuse d’esprit ….. Qu’est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?…..  
-« Qu’est ce que c’est ?! » demanda le colonel O’Neill , l’arrachant à ses pensées . Assis à la droite d’Hammond , il s’était plutôt bien remis du choc . Seul le collier de cinq bleus autour de son cou témoignait de ce qui s’était passé .  
-« Elle prend les esprits qui l’intéresse et les fait siens …. » expliqua Mana .  
-« Hein ?! » Jack ne comprenais rien . Pour lui ce n’était que les divagations d’un esprit jaffa dérangé . En regardant Daniel et Carter il se rendit compte qu’ils ne comprenaient pas plus que lui .  
-« Pourriez vous être plus clair , Mana ?! » lui demanda le général .  
-« Mon général , il serait plus simple de le demandait directement à Isis . » proposa doucement Sam .  
-« Où est Teal’C ?! » demanda tout haut Daniel après que le général eut aquiescer à la proposition du major .  
-« Il a refusé de quitter Isis , il est a l’infirmerie avec elle . » le renseigna le colonel .  
Laissant ses homme à leur discussion , le général Hammond demanda à l’ordonnance qui gardait la salle d’aller les chercher . D’une manière ou d’une autre il tirerait tout ça au clair .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(L’infirmerie )

-« Teal’C lâchez ma main !! J’aimerai finir mon repas ! …..de toutes façons ce n’est certainement pas avec un couteau à poisson que je risque d’assassiner qui que ce soit ! » s’exaspéra Isis en dégageant son bras de l’emprise de Teal’C , avant de reprendre son repas .  
-« Elle a raison Teal’C , il y a plus de gardes dans cette pièce qu’à la Maison Blanche , vous avez peur de quoi ?! » lui demanda le docteur Frasier . « Dans son état elle n’aurait même pas la force de faire du mal à une mouche . » ajouta-t-elle .  
-« Ce n’est pas pour les insectes que je m’inquiète , docteur . Vous ignorez de quoi elle est capable … » lui répondit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme allongée sur le lit .  
-« …Je n’ai fait qu’entraîné des Jaffas !!…… » se défendit celle-ci devant le regard interrogateur du médecin .  
-« Vous les torturiez !!! » s’insurgea Teal’C ;  
-« Ce n’est qu’une question de point de vue , Teal’C !!! » hurla-t-elle sortant à moitié du lit , renversant la tablette sur laquelle était posé son déjeuner .  
Le docteur Frasier aurait put rester un long moment interdite devant l’affrontement de ces deux adversaires , dont aucuns ne semblaient vouloir céder , si l’ordonnance envoyée par le général Hammond n’avait pas fait son entrée dans l’infirmerie à ce moment là .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Salle de débriefing de SG-1)

En attendant l’arrivée de Teal’C et d’Isis , le général Hammond continua d’informer SG-1 des derniers développements de l’affaire .  
-« J’ai essayé de contacter le major Davis au Pentagone , pour vous Mana … » commença-t-il .  
-« Davis ?!! …. Il va bien ?! » l’interrompit le colonel .  
-« Je l’ignore colonel » reprit le général « L’on m’a informé que le major Davis était absent … »  
-« Où est il ?! » l’interrompit à son tour Daniel .  
-« Je l’ignore , docteur Jackson ! » commença à s’énerver le général « On a refusé de me le dire ….. » il s’arrêta un instant le temps de vérifier que personne ne l’interromprait encore . « D’après ce que j’ai put comprendre il serait en mission ultra-secrète et en route pour une base des environs , mais on refusé de me dire laquelle ; » son ton démontrait clairement qu’il n’avait pas apprécié cette fin de non recevoir de la part du Pentagone . Cependant il se radoucit en se tournant vers Mana . « Je suis navré , Mana , mais pour l’instant nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre que vous pourrez rester ici . »  
Mana qui observait fébrilement l’entrée de la salle depuis que le général avait demandé la présence de Teal’C et d’Isis sursauta en entendant son prénom .  
-« Cela n’a pas d’importance , Mon Seigneur , je peux attendre …. Puis-je …. Je me sens un peu fatigué …..j’aimerai me reposer…..Si vous me le permettez ?! » demanda-t-il embarassé .  
-« Bien sûr , je comprend , allez-y ! » lui accorda le général en indiquant d’un geste de la main à un des gardes de l’accompagner .  
Daniel restait perplexe , il l’avait observé durant tout le temps où Mana était à côté de lui . Plus le temps passé plus il devenait nerveux . Il fixait la porte avec l’air d’une bête traquée et Daniel n’avait put s’empêcher de remarquer le soulagement évident que son visage avait marqué quand le général l’avait autorisé à se retirer . Il s’interrogeait encore sur ce qu’il avait vu quand Isis et Teal’C prénétrèrent dans la pièce accompagné de plusieurs gardes .  
-« Asseyez vous Isis . » lui dit le général en lui désignant le siège en bout de table face de lui .  
Tandis qu’elle s’installait , Teal’C pris celui sur sa droite aux côtés d’O’Neill .  
-« Vous vous sentez bien ?! » continua le général .  
-« Très bien , je vous remercie , général . Je suis totalement remise …..On s’est très bien occupé de moi …. »  
-« Vraiment ?! » hallucina le général avant d’être interromput par le colonel .  
-« Vous avez déjeuner ? »   
-« Oui , le poisson que l’on m’a servi était délicieux !….. Je n’en ai pas goûté d’aussi bon depuis la partie de pêche que j’avais fait avec Nétris , prés du Parthénon … En fait ça doit faire des siècle que je n’aie pas pêcher …. »  
-« Je connais un excellent coin dans le Minnesota , parfait pour la pêche … » commença O’Neill .  
-« Colonel !! » intervint le général , excédé .  
-« Général ?! » sursauta le colonel . Il savait parfaitement pourquoi le général le rappelait à l’ordre , mais c’était plus fort que lui . Il n’avait pas l’impression de se trouver face à un ennemi potentiel , mais plutôt face à un vieil ami ….  
-« La Pêche ?!! » souffla doucement Daniel à Sam , à sa gauche .  
-« Ça me rappelle quelqu’un ! » sourit elle .  
-« C’est complétement surréaliste ! » lança le général Hammond , avant de reprendre . « Isis , Mana nous a dit que vous étiez une …..voleuse d’esprit……Pourriez vous nous expliquer ce qu’il entendait par là ?! » lui demanda-t-il .  
-« Mana a dit ça ?! » la douleur qui se fit jour dans le regard de la jeune femme , montra à quel point cette révélation lui faisait mal . Elle continua néanmoins « …. Je pense que du point de vu de Mana , on peut dire cela … »  
-« Il pensait que cela pouvait expliquer le comportement de Teal’C à votre égard . » lui expliqua doucement Daniel .  
-« Non ! Je n’ai pas fait ça à Teal’C !! Mana le sait bien . Tout ce que j’ai fait à Teal’C c’est de le débarassé de son symbiote , c’est tout …. »   
A cette annonce , Teal’C se raidit .  
-« Où est mon symbiote ?! » commença-t-il calmement .  
-« Alors à qui l’avait vous fait ?! »demanda en même temps Daniel .  
-« Où est mon Symbiote ?! » répéta Teal’C en hurlant .  
-« Vous n’allez pas apprécier la réponse ….. » articula-t-elle en secouant la tête .  
-« Qui ?! » s’inquièta Daniel .  
-« Où est il ??!! » s’énerva Teal’C en la soulevant de son siège .  
-« Il est … intégré à votre corps !! »   
Poussant un rugissement de rage , il se rua sur elle et la propulsa contre la vitre de séparation . Il l’y plaqua en maintenant son bras sur sa trachée , l’empêchant de respirer . tout c’était passé tellement vite que personne avait eut le temps de réagir .  
-« ….Vous avait intégré ce monstre en moi ?!!! … » hurla-t-il en accentuant la pression .  
-« Arrêtez …. » articula-t-elle péniblement .  
En voyant la jeune femme étouffée , Daniel et Jack se précipitèrent pour tenter de ceinturer Teal’C . Mais aveuglé par la rage , Teal’C se débarassa d’eux d’un haussement d’épaule , envoyant les deux hommes à terre violemment .  
-« Par tout les démons de Netu !! Teal’C !! Vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?!! » hurla-t-elle en se dégageant brutalement . Tandis que le général ou le major s’empressait d’aider le colonel , elle continua en le poussant « Vous avez déjà failli l’étouffer ce matin . Et maintenant vous l’assommez ?! Non…..Mais ça va pas ?!!! »   
A la stupéfaction de Daniel , elle propulsa Teal’C contre la vitre qui dans un craquement sinistre se fissura sous la violence de l’impact . Teal’C en eut le souffle coupé . D’expérience il connaissait la force de la jeune femme ; mais il se rendit compte à cet instant qu’il l’avait grandement sous-estimée .  
-« …Jack ???… » s’exclama Daniel .  
-« …Moi ???… » souffla O’Neill encore à terre en prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquer .  
-« C’est son esprit que vous avez volé ?!! » reprit Daniel , incrédule en désignant le colonel .  
-« …Moi ?!!!…. » continua de s’étonner celui-ci en se relevant .  
-« D’abord , je n’ai rien Volé ! » corrigea-t-elle .  
-« J’espère bien !!! » s’emporta O’Neill avant d’être coupé par Teal’C.  
-« C’est encore une question de point de vue je suppose ?!! » rugit-il agressivement en marchant vers elle .  
-« Non !! » s’exclama Isis , en levant la main pour l’arrêter . « D’abord je n’ai rien volé …. Je n’ai rien enlevé au colonel O’Neill , il est intact !!…..Je vous l’assure !!! »  
-« Qu’est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! » s’inquièta le major Carter , soupçonneuse .  
-« Je ne vole pas les esprits ! » reprit Isis « … Je ne fais que les ….les dupliquer . » conclut-elle difficilement .  
-« les dupliquer ? » répéta Daniel .  
-« C’est une longue histoire …On pourrait peut-être s’asseoir ?! » proposa-t-elle . « Teal’C ??…Je vous promet que vous pourrez me tuer après ! D’accord ?! » reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui .  
Il la fixait sans aménités , dans son regard l’envie de meutre laissa , progressivement , place à une certaine circonspection . Finalement , jugeant que sa mort pouvait encore attendre une dizaine de minute , il daignât reprendre sa place à la suite d’O’Neill .  
-« Il faut que je reprenne depuis le début . Quand Koprah m’a ….évoluée ….L’évolution n’agit pas …. » commença-t-elle avec difficultés . « ….L’esprit humain construit sa personnalité au travers des expériences qui jalonnent sa vie . Mais …si votre esprit évolue sans connaître ces expériences … sa personnalité ne peut pas se construire ! »  
-« Vous voulez dire que vous n’avez pas de personnalité propre ? » s’étonna le major .  
-« C’est plus que ça , majors , vos sens aussi se construisent par l’expérience … » reprit elle « Vous n’éprouvez rien , vous ne sentez rien . »  
-« Une privation sensorielle et émotionnelle en quelques sortes ! » traduisit Sam .  
-« Exactement ! »  
-« Et pour remédier à cela ….vous …. » commença Daniel .  
-« Je duplique la personnalité d’autrui , exactement docteur Jackson . »  
-« Donc … » tenta de comprendre le général Hammond « … Vous avez dupliqué la personnalité du colonel O’Neill , c’est bien ça ?! »  
-« Oui . »   
-« Vous ….êtes le colonel O’Neill ?! » demanda incrédule Teal’C .  
-« Teal’C !! » s’exclama Jack , véxé . « Ne le prenez pas mal , mais je ne suis pas d’accord !! » continua-t-il en s’adressant à Isis . « Je suis fils unique et je tiens a le rester ! »   
-« Et vous l’êtes toujours ,colonel . Je ne deviens pas la personne dont je … duplique la personnalité . J’en imprime plutot les traits principaux . Les principales qualités , les principaux défauts ….ce genre de chose … »  
-« Ce qui explique la pêche ! » conclut Daniel « … Mais , vous restez … lié à la personne que vous ….enfin … vous voyez ?! »   
-« En principe ?… Non ! »   
-« Mais tout à l’heure , vous avez dit à Teal’C qu’il avait jailli étouffer le colonel …Comment ?! » l’interrogea le major Carter .  
-« Je ne sais pas …J’étais en train de …Un souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Koprah .. »  
-« Oui ? Vous étiez ?? » insista Daniel.  
-« Je rêvais de ma première rencontre avec Koprah , quand Teal’C …enfin .. »   
-« Une grotte …la lumière à l’extérieur …Je croyais que je cherchais Charlie ! … Il fallait que je le retrouve … » réfléchit à voix haute le colonel .  
-« Moi , je croyais avoir perdu Cassandra ! » continua Carter .  
-« Il s’appelait Cnomé , ça voulait dire Petit de l’œil . » intervint Isis . « C’était la dernière fois que je l’ai vu . »   
-« Ce sont vos souvenirs dont on a rêvé ?! » lui demanda Jack furieux de se sentir manipulé .  
-« J’aurai fait le même rêve que vous ? Mais , comment ?! » demanda en même temps Carter « Si vous avez dupliqué la personnalité du colonel , cela peut s’expliquer que se soit établi un lien entre vous , mais pour moi … »  
-« Je ne sais pas , ça ne s’explique pas . Ni pour vous , ni pour le colonel O’Neill . Une fois la cérémonie achevée le lien est rompu . Ça a toujours été comme ça . »   
-« A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous … » demanda Daniel .  
-« A peu prés 10 ou 12 000 ans , je crois . Pourquoi ?! »   
-« Les médicaments du docteur Frasier y sont peut-être pour quelque chose ?!! » proposa soudain Teal’C .  
-« Médicaments ? » répéta Isis , qui ni comprenait pas à quoi Teal’C faisait allusion .  
-« Le docteur Frasier vous a donnés des sédatifs pour vous soignez . » lui expliqua Sam .  
-« Ce sont des substances chimiques qui amoindrissent la conscience … » reprit Daniel , en voyant l’incompréhension d’Isis qui s’était inscrite sur son visage au mot sédatif .  
-«Ça peut-être une explication , mais …..le major Carter ?! » s’inquiéta-t-elle .  
-« Cela a peut-être un lien avec le gant Goau’ld que le major a utilisé ?! » proposa de nouveau Teal’C .  
-« C’est possible » songea-t-elle un instant à voix haute .  
-« Cela ne nous dit pas comment empêcher que ces phénomènes se reproduisent . » intervint le général .  
-« Pourquoi ? » commença le docteur Jackson .  
-« Pourquoi , quoi ? » demanda le colonel .  
-« Pourquoi avoir choisi Jack ? Et pas …. Je ne sais pas …Mana ? Moi … Ou Sam ? … tient ça n’aurait pas été plus logique ?! »   
A l’énoncé du nom de Mana , une image diffuse surgit dans l’esprit d’Isis . C’était la Porte secondaire , elle s’affairait à pousser les caisses ….un bruit derrière elle …elle se retourne ….  
La voix du général dissipa l’image qu’elle s’efforçait de saisir .  
-« En effet , n’auriez vous pas été plus proche du major Carter ?! »   
Elle sourit aux sous-entendus de la question . Après tout , elle était une femme tout comme le major . Par conséquent elle devait se sentir proche !  
-« Non , général , ça ne marche pas comme ça . » répondit-elle avait de reprendre . « Ne le prenez pas mal …. Mais comme je vous l’ai déjà dit , le colonel O’Neill n’est pas du tout mon type et …. » elle s’interrompit en voyant le colonel lui faire signe de se taire .  
-« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Jack ne soit pas votre type pouvait influer sur votre choix ? » intervint Daniel .  
-« Eh bien je ne souhaitais pas inter… »   
-« Elle a probablement confondu , Daniel ! » la coupa O’Neill . « Vous vouliez parler du major Carter , n’est ce pas ?! » insista-t-il .  
-« Ah !! ….parce qu’il ne sont pas au cou… » commença-t-elle avant qu’un « NON !! Unanime de la part du colonel , du major et Teal’C retentisse . « Oh ! … Le colonel O’Neill à raison , j’ai mélanger les prénoms , mes pensées sont un peu …confuses depuis la cérémonie » conclut-elle en souriant au général .  
-« Vous ne mélangiez rien du tout il y a deux minutes … » commença Daniel .  
-« La ferme , Daniel ! » aboya O’Neill « …Y a-t-il un moyen de rompre le lien ?! » continua-t-il en cherchant plus une diversion qu’une véritable information .  
-« En théorie , oui . Généralement , les personnalités que je duplique meurt au bout de 2 ou 3 ans ; à peu prés , mais … »   
-« Excusez moi , mais je n’ai aucune envie de mourir !! » intervint le colonel .  
-« Je ne parlais pas des propriétaires de ces personnalités , colonel , mais de leur copie ! »   
-« Oh ! »   
-« Les sensations s’émoussent et progressivement disparaissent . Cependant , une situation comme celle-la ne s’est jamais produite . »  
-« Mais il y a une solution ?! … N’est ce pas ?! » insista le général .  
-« Je crois , oui …. Le plus simple serais , probablement de refaire la Cérémonie à l’envers … »  
-« Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?! » demanda Teal’C .  
-« En théorie toujours , nous reviendrons au point de départ . »   
-« C’est à dire que vous reviendrez … » commença le général avant d’être couper par le Major Carter .  
-« ….à une privation sensorielle et émotionnelle totale ?! »  
-« En effet , oui !! »  
-« Mais … » intervint de nouveau le général « … si nous procédons à l’inversion de cette cérémonie , le lien que vous unit au colonel O’Neill disparaîtra ?! »   
-« Oui , du moins en théorie . »   
Le ton étrangement atone de la voix d’Isis, fit relever la tête à Jack . Depuis quelques instants , il sentait une terreur indicible l’envahir . Il savait qu’elle ne venait pas de lui , mais elle paralysait entièrement . « Je dois me contrôler ! » songea-t-il quand il rencontra dans le regard de Carter le reflet effacé de la terreur qui s’emparait de lui . La question lui brûler la langue , incapable qu’il était de la poser ….. Finalement , sans le savoir Daniel vint à son secours …  
-« Comment est ce ?…. » demanda-t-il « …Cette privation ?… » crut-il bon de préciser .  
-« C’est le néant … il n’y a rien , on ne ressent rien !!!… »   
La terreur qui sourdait dans les veines du colonel , était clairement visible dans le regard que la jeune femme leva vers le général en face d’elle .  
Avant qu’il ait put intervenir , le colonel O’Neill pris la parole .  
-« Y a-t-il un moyen pour que … vous me montriez ce que l’on ressent ?!…Ce que ça fait ?! »   
-« Je ne comprend pas ?! » répondit-elle .  
-« … Y a-t-il un moyen pour que j’éprouve la même chose que vous lors de cette ….privation … machin truc chose ?!… » répéta-t-il .  
-« Privation émotionnelle et sensorielle , mon colonel . » précisa gentiment Carter .  
-« Général nous lui demandons d’abandonner quelques choses qui apparemment compte pour elle …..Enfin …. Ça fait 12 000 ans qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait ! Alors …. » expliqua-t-il en empêchant Hammond d’exprimer ses objections . « Il est juste que nous sachions de quoi il retourne !! »   
-« Je suis d’accord avec O’Neill ! » déclara platement Teal’C .  
-« D’accord avec lui ?!! » s’exclama Isis . « Je croyais être la seule que vous vouliez tuer ?!! »   
-« Ah ?! Parce qu’il y a un risque ?! » s’enquit innocemment Daniel .  
-« Pour son corps , non . Pour son esprit , oui ! »   
-« Mon esprit ?! »   
-« Quel genre de risques ?! » demanda Carter .  
-« Folie , meurtres , tentatives de sucide ….Ce genre de chose !! »  
-« Oh , Ben , si ce n’est que ça !… » dit Jack haussant les épaules ;  
-« Colonel !! » le rappela à l’ordre le général . « … C’est hors de question ! Le risque est trop grand ! » conclut-il .  
-« Pourquoi ?… Ce n’est pas le comportement habituel de Jack ?! » ironisa Daniel , encore vexé de s’être fait rembarré quelques minutes plus tôt .  
-« Daniel !! » s’exclama Sam .  
-« Merci beaucoup , Daniel ! » lui lança en même temps le colonel .  
-« Oh de rien … » lui répondit Daniel qui commençait à sentir qu’il était allé trop loin .  
-« Il suffit messieurs !! » ordonna le général . « C’est hors de question et c’est un ordre , colonel !! » ajouta-t-il en pressentant la réticence du colonel . « Isis , combien de temps vous faut il pour rompre le lien ?! » lui demanda-t-il .  
-« Quelques heures ….Enfin , je crois ….J’éprouve quelques difficultés de concentrations ces derniers temps … »   
-« Ça n’a rien d’étonnant ! » commenta Daniel .  
-« Ça veut dire quoi ça Daniel ?! » demanda agressivement Jack .  
Sentant le conflit Daniel , reprit apaisant :  
-« Non , ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire !… Mais ça fait 12 000 ans que vous vivez sans contraintes émotionnelles et ….Enfin …. Ce que je veux dire … »  
-« Nous avons compris , Docteur Jackson . » le coupa le général « Isis ?! »   
-« Donnez moi 2 heures , et je serai prête . »   
-« Très bien . » conclut le général en faisant signe aux soldats d’accompagner Isis jusqu’à une cellule .  
-« Mon général ?!! » protesta le colonel après le départ de la jeune femme « Je proteste énergiquement !! »   
-« Parfait , colonel !! J’enregistre votre protestation ….Ma réponse est toujours Non ! Disposez !! » ordonna-t-il en quittant la salle .  
-« Mon général !… » tenta une nouvelle fois d’intervenir le colonel avant de suivre les autres hors de la salle de briefing .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Teal’C avait besoin de calme . Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce qui l’avait poussé à prendre la défense de cette femme . C’était un monstre . Il était bien placé pour le savoir.  
L’entraînement des Jaffas était dur , mais ça n’était rien à côté de l’entraînement des Primas . Tous s’en exception avait été envoyé au camp de base d’Isis .  
Alors qu’il se préparait à rentrer en Kel’Nourim , les souvenirs affluèrent .  
Après avoir gravi , un à un les échelons des jaffa , il avait put annoncer à Bratac que l’insigne honneur d’être nommé Prima d’Apophis lui avait été accordé .  
Teal’C se rappelait encore la joie et la fierté qu’il avait ressentit . A l’époque , il était entièrement dévoué à celui qu’il considérait encore comme un Dieu .  
Mais Bratac avait une autre nouvelle . Pour s’assurer de sa loyauté Apophis avait décidé de l’envoyé au camp d’Isis .   
Même si la décision était courante , Teal’C ne put s’empécher de frissonner . Nombreux étaient les aspirants jaffas à y être envoyés , peu en revenaient indemne . La plupart des parents sur Chulak utilisé le nom d’Isis pour terroriser leur enfants .Ses tortures étaient célébres . Mais parmi les Jaffas , on disait que tout ceux qui avait réussi l’entraînement devenaient dévoués jusqu’à la mort à leur Dieu .  
Les images s’accélèrent . Il revit les séances à tirs réels , la mort de nombre de ses compagnons sous les coups des maîtres d’Isis , jusqu’à l’épreuve finale .  
Pour s’assurer la loyauté des jaffas , la dernière épreuve se déroulait sous l’égide personnel d’Isis . Alternant torture mentale et physique , elle était la plus dure . Il avait crut ne jamais y survivre .  
Ses souvenirs en amenèrent d’autres , porteurs de nombreuses questions … Comment avait-il put trahir Apophis après avoir survécu à cette épreuve ?! Aucun Jaffas ne l’avaient fait …. N’avaient put trahir son dieu … pas même son père !  
-« …Courageux et fier … »  
Il revoyait Isis prononcer ces mots . Elle passa la main sur son visage . Après ces heures de souffrance , le contact était doux ….apaisant …  
-« Trop fier pour être l’esclave d’un autre , fut il un Dieu … » Elle tournait autour de lui , sa voix était douce ….apaisante …Il ne la vit pas prendre le gant , derrière lui .  
Quand il la vit lever la main vers son front , il crut qu’elle allait le tuer . Il se raidit dans l’attente de la douleur qui n’allait pas manquer d’arrivée .  
-« Tu le servira fidêlement ….Mais durant ces années tu garderas les yeux et l’esprit ouverts et tu apprendra …. Quand le temps sera venu … et que celui que tu attend sera là ….alors tu choisira ton camp !…En attendant , Oublie !! » ordonna-t-elle en activant le gant   
La douleur envahit son esprit de la même manière qu’autrefois , il sentait son cerveau se liquéfier …. La douleur devenait insupportable …..  
Un bruit de marteau résonna , brutalement , dans l’océan de douleur qu’était devenu son esprit , le tirant de sa méditation .   
-« Teal’C , je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda O’Neill en ouvrant la porte . Il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte . Teal’C était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce le visage pâle et tendu … « Vous n’étiez pas …en plein Kelnou’Rim ?! Non ?!… Sinon , je repasserai . »  
-« Non , O’Neill … Je vais bien . »   
-« Vous êtes sûr ?! A vous voir on dirait pas ! »  
-« Je réfléchissait . »  
-« A notre invitée , je parie ?! » Il attendit que Teal’C ait aquiescé pour continuer . « A propos , …. Pourquoi étiez vous d’accord avec moi , tout à l’heure ?! »  
-« Parce qu’il est juste de savoir si la punition est à la hauteur du crime ?! »  
-« Pardon ?! »  
-« Désolé , O’Neill …. J’ignore pourquoi j’ai dit ça !! »  
-« Je crois que je connais qui pourra répondre à ça . »   
-« …Isis ! »  
-« Ouaip , je crois que cette fois Miss Enigma va devoir répondre à quelques questions ! » conclut O’Neill en sortant de la pièce . Teal’C encore désorienté par ses souvenirs , le suivit sans broncher .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Vous pouvez disposer , soldat ! » ordonna O’Neill au garde qui les avait fait entrer dans la cellule d’Isis .  
-« Colonel ?! Teal’C ?! Vous vouliez me voir peut-être ?! »   
-« Pas vraiment non ! Mais on a quelques questions sans réponses ! » plaisanta le colonel.  
-« Et….. Hum …….Je sens que vous pensez que je peux y répondre ! » se moqua-t-elle en jouant les médiums .  
-« Il suffit !! » rugit Teal’C que ces joutes verbales commençaient à exaspérer . « Allez-vous répondre à nos questions , oui ou non ?! »   
-« Oh ! …Mais c’est qu’il est grincheux !! » remarqua-t-elle ironiquement .  
-« Et encore , là c’est rien . Vous le verriez quand il a pas déjeuné …. » rajouta le colonel.  
-« O’Neill ! »  
-« Teal’C ?! »  
-« Enchantée , moi c’est Isis ! » s’énerva-t-elle quelque peu . « On pourrai en venir au sujet de votre visite ?! Non ?!….C’est pas que j’ai grand chose à faire ….Mais votre général semblait assez presser et …. »  
-« La punition est elle à la hauteur du crime ?!… » la coupa brutalement , Teal’C .  
-« Ça ….C’est une question de …. »  
-« Point de vue !! » termina le colonel à sa place . « Vous nous l’avez déjà dit ! Malheureusement , on aimerai , nous aussi , pouvoir se faire une idée !! »  
-« De quoi ? du crime ? ou de la punition , colonel ?! Je pourrai vous retourner la question après tout vous sembliez bien pressé tout à l’heure de tenter l’expérience ! »  
-« Et vous , bien pressée de l’éviter ! Qu’est ce que vous cachez , Isis ?! Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Vous avez passé 12 000 ans sans le faire , alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi moi ?!…Et évitez nous l’explication fumeuse de tout à l’heure ?! » Ajouta-t-il en levant la main , alors qu’elle allait se justifier . « …Ça justifie Carter … » lui concéda-t-il « Mais certainement pas Daniel ou tout les autres !! » conclut-il .   
Teal’C ne la quittait pas des yeux durant tout le discours d’O’Neill . Confusément , il sentait que sa réponse en apporterait une à la sienne . Pourtant la réponse le fit sursauter autant qu’O’Neill .  
-« Votre sens de l’humour . »  
-« Quoi ?! »   
-« Votre sens de l’humour ! » répéta-elle obligeamment , « Quoiqu’il s’apparente plus à de sérieux penchants sucidaires , qu’à un véritable sens de l’humour … »  
-« Pardon ?!… » s’outragea O’Neill . « Je n’ai aucuns penchants sucidaires !! » se défendit-il .  
-« Bien sûr ! C’est votre extrême prudence qui fait de vous un Casse-Nicktar !! » ironisa-t-elle . « Oh ! Pitié !! votre sentiments de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la mort de Charlie vous pousse à prendre des risques ! Vous aimez ça ! Ils vous donnent l’impression d’être vivant !! Ceci dit , je reconnais que ça à tendance à exacerber certains des côtés les plus …. Charmants de votre personnalité ! » reprit-elle , alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se défendre.  
-« Et vous vouliez … » commença O’Neill , qui ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment dans le portrait qu’elle venait de dresser . Bien sûr , c’était peut-être vrai au début , mais …..Oh et puis , c’était dans sa nature de faire de l’humour à froid .  
-« Elle voulait mourir . » conclut Teal’C .  
-« Pourquoi ?! »   
-« En 50 000 ans , O’Neill , on a le temps d’accumuler des souvenirs qui feraient passer la mort de Charlie pour une aimable plaisanterie … »  
A la mention de son fils , Jack vit rouge , il l’attrapa à la gorge pour qu’elle cesse de parler de Charlie … la confusion de ses derniers jours avait rendu le souvenir de Charlie encore plus sensible , et avait ravivé son sentiment de culpabilité .  
-« Jack …. Vous m’étranglez …..Je ne peux pas vous répondre , si vous m’étranglez ! » lui dit-elle doucement , calmement se contentant de poser la main sur son poignet .  
-« Elle a raison , O’Neill . » commenta , platement Teal’C .  
-« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrai faire passer la mort d’un enfant pour une aimable plaisanterie !! » lança-t-il violemment .  
-« Vous , vous pouvez au moins célébrer sa vie au travers de vos souvenirs !! » commença-t-elle .  
-« Et me souvenir que c’est mon arme qui l’a tué ! » la coupa-t-il amer .  
-« Mais ce n’est pas vous qui avait appuyé sur la détente !!! » lança-t-elle , violemment à son tour .  
Jack et Teal’C échangèrent un regard à la fois fascinés et terrifiés par ce qu’impliquait ses paroles .  
-« A l’époque je cherchais par tout les moyens à m’intégrer aux Goau’ld , je pensais que c’était la meilleure solution … » reprit-elle , la voix atone plongée dans des souvenirs trop lointains , trop douloureux pour être partagés . « …La personnalité d’Avéa , m’avait semblé la plus appropriée …Elle aimait le luxe , le pouvoir et faisait tout pour les obtenir , quitte à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage ….J’aurais dût .. »  
-« Qu’est elle devenu ?! » demanda Teal’C alors qu’elle s’interrompait un instant .  
-« Je l’ai éliminer ! » répondit-elle indifférente . « Grâce à elle , je suis tombée amoureuse de Chronos . Folle amoureuse ! »   
-« Le Chronos ?! » demanda O’Neill.  
-« Oui , Le Chronos ! »   
-« Un grand type , yeux bleus , cheveux gris , un caractère de chien , celui –là ?! » insista-t-il étonné .  
-« Oui , colonel , celui-là !! C’était un des Goau’ld les plus puissants de la Terre ! Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi à cette époque . » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la grimace dégoutté d’O’Neill .  
-« Oui …..mais Chronos ?!! »   
-« C’est Chronos qui a tué mon père ! » commenta sombrement Teal’C .  
-« Votre père n’était pas encore né , Teal’C ! Quoiqu’il en soit , j’étais sincérement amoureuse de lui . Nétris est née de mon union avec lui . Déjà toute petite elle était différente , moins violente , plus douce ….La jaffa qui la portait , souriait tout le temps . ….C’était bizarre ! Mais quand elle a choisit son hôte , ça à été encore plus bizarre …Elle ne l’a pas agressé , il y a eut communion entre eux … »  
-« Comme les Tok’Ra . » constata O’Neill.  
-« Oui , mais les Tok’Ra n’existaient pas encore ….C’était la première fois que ça se produisait !! Puis Nétris a commencée à prendre la défense des Tau’Ri , vous étiez tellement important à ses yeux ……C’est cet amour qu’elle a transmis aux larves qu’elle mettait au monde ….Ils ont étaient les premiers Tok’Ra . »  
-« Chronos n’a pas dût apprécier . » lança Teal’C .  
-« Oh Non ! … Nétris étant ma fille , il m’a laissé le choix , soit je l’éliminer … »  
-« Soit il vous éliminait ! » la coupa O’Neill , croyant avoir compris .  
-« Non , soit je l’éliminait , soit il supprimerait ma personnalité . »   
-« Pardon ?! » demanda le colonel , après avoir échangé un regard d’incompréhension avec Teal’C .  
-« Le gant Goau’ld permet de dissoudre votre esprit , il ne tue pas votre corps , mais votre esprit . C’est la mort de celui-ci qui vous tue . Chronos le savait ; il m’a menacé de tuer la personnalité d’Aéva sans me tuer . »  
-« Et vous l’avez fait ?! » s’exclama O’Neill , incrédule , incapable de comprendre qu’une mère tue son enfant , fut-il un des ces serpents .  
Jusqu’au dernier moment , il avait espéré qu’elle leur dirait que l’enfant qu’elle avait tué était un monstre , un être impossible à aimé …..Ou bien qu’elle n’avait pas eut le choix ….. Qu’elle avait dût le faire contre son gré ….Mais pas ça !! Non pas ça !! « Comment avez vous put ?!! Bon Dieu !! C’était votre fille !! » s’emporta-t-il .  
-« Il faut que vous compreniez qu’à l’époque j’aurai tout donné pour continuer de …. ressentir ! »   
-« Et vous avez échangé sa vie contre quelques sensations ?! »  
-« Oh ! J’ai fait bien pire que ça , Jack !! Ne plus rien ressentir me semblait pire que la mort !! Alors j’ai accepté le marché de Chronos …. Je n’oublierai jamais le regard de Nétris , quand elle a vu le gant , quand elle a compris ….C’est ça l’enfer !! Ce regard ne m’a plus jamais quitté ! »  
-« Mais ça n’a pas suffit à Chronos ….. »continua Teal’C.  
-« Non !! il pensait que le mal devait être arraché à la racine ! Comme punition il a décidé d’arracher l’anneau de procréation que je portait … »  
-« Il vous condamnait à mort comme Nétris . » constata O’Neill .  
-« Oui , mais ça ne c’est pas déroulé comme ça . La personnalité d’Avéa est morte bien avant moi . Quand la douleur a disparue , j’ai eut tout le loisir de rejoindre un sarcophage . Le reste vous le connaissez déjà . »  
-« Cela n’explique pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin d’O’Neill pour mourir . » lui rappela Teal’C .  
-« Le caractère du colonel O’Neill est célébre parmi les Goau’ld . En particulier sa capacité à les pousser à bout . Et j’espérais que son humour ……..me …… »  
-« Qu’il vous permettrez de pousser à bout Horus , pour qu’il vous tue . » la coupa O’Neill , comprenant où elle voulait en venir .  
Ce sentiment de culpabilité , il le comprenait , il l’acceptait …  
-« Ouverture non autorisé de la Porte ! Ouverture non autorisé de la Porte !! » Annonça la voix métallique de l’ordinateur par dessus la sirêne .  
-« Teal’C !! » appela le colonel en se précipitant en direction de la salle d’embarquement.  
-« Teal’C ! Laissez moi venir ! » lui demanda-t-elle en même temps .  
Il hésita un instant avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir à la suite d’O’Neill , non sans avoir rappeler au garde en faction de ne pas quitter la porte des yeux .  
Isis s’assit sur le lit . Elle savait qu’en leur faisant ces révélations , elle perdrait tout. Pourtant , elle les avait faite . Dans son esprit la sirène d’alarme ne cesser de raisonner , sans savoir pourquoi , elle lui rappelait l’image du Jaffa qui l’avait abattu devant la Porte secondaire ….Le chemin qu’il avait emprunté ……. Pas le sentier d’où ils venaient, et qui menait à la base ………..mais celui qui menait à la Porte principale !!  
…….Ormis elle-même , seuls ses meilleurs hommes le connaissaient ……..L’alarme continuait de raisonner ………Mana !! La Porte !! ……Elle faisait enfin le lien ……Il fallait sortir d’ici et l’arrêter !!  
Se relevant , elle se plaça contre le mur à côté de la porte .Elle appela au secours …..Quand le garde ouvrit la porte pour vérifier ce qui se passait , elle l’assomma d’une manchette avant de se précipiter à son tour vers la porte .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Carter , qu’est ce qui se passe ?! » demanda le colonel en arrivant dans le couloir .  
-« Quelqu’un a ouvert la Porte , mon colonel ! »   
-« Euh ……quelqu’un sais où est Isis ?!….Par hasard ?! » intervint Daniel.  
-« Isis n’y est pour rien , Daniel Jackson . » lui répondit Teal’C .  
-« Vous êtes sûr , Teal’C ? »insista le général .  
-« Nous étions avec elle quand l’alarme s’est déclenchée . » expliqua O’Neill .  
Forçant l’entrée ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d’embarquement . Sur la passerelle , Mana tenant le sergent Harriman en otage avec un des Zat’ modifiés , tentait de rejoindre la Porte en tenant en respect le groupe de soldats qui gardaient la Porte .  
-« Ne tirez pas ! » ordonna le général .  
-« Si vous faites un pas , je le tue !! » menaça Mana .  
-« Faites le et vous ne rejoindrez jamais la Porte ! » lança le colonel .  
-« Il n’est pas suffisamment stupide pour ça ! » intervint Isis , qui arrivait par l’autre porte latérale .  
-« On vous avez pas laissé dans votre cellule , vous ?! » demanda le colonel .  
-« Vous êtes toujours sûre qu’elle n’a rien à voir là-dedans ?! » lança Daniel à Teal’C .  
-« Je ne servirai plus de faux Dieux !! » hurla Mana en faisant feu .   
Isis eut juste le temps de s’écarter . Le tir de laser s’écrasa sur le mur juste à l’endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant .  
-« Content de la réponse , Docteur ??!! » ironisa-t-elle .  
-« Silence !! » ordonna le preneur d’otage . « Déposez vos armes !! Vous ! » ajouta-t-il désignant Isis « Récupérez les !! »  
-« Je ne suis pas convaincue … » commença-t-elle avant d’être interrompue par un nouveau tir dirigé cette fois vers le général Hammond . « enfin .. …Ce que j’en disais , moi … » commenta-t-elle en commençant à réunir les armes des gardes .  
-« Tu as fait de moi un serviteur inutile à mon maître , mais désormais tu lui serviras d’esclave et en récompense de mon action , il me rendra ma fonction et je serai à nouveau le Prima que j’étais . » expliqua Mana .  
-« Oui …..Mais …..C’est pas ce que je ferais si j’étais lui , vous l’avez qu’en même trahi ! » lui fit remarquer le colonel .  
-« Silence !! ….Mon maître sait que je ne faisais que le servir !! »   
-« Je suis sûre qu’il vous en sera reconnaissant ! » ironisa O’Neill .  
-« Je serai récompensé pour ma bravoure !! Mais celui à qui on vole l’esprit et qui sert le faux Dieu ne peut imaginer les merveilles qu’offrent les vrais Dieux !! »  
-« Ouais , ouais …..de vrais petits anges !!…. Vous leur faites prendre quoi ?? » demanda le colonel à l’adresse d’Isis .  
-« Tockwa’We Quewoth’ha ! » chuchota-t-elle à cet instant à l’oreille de Teal’C en lui prenant sa lance .  
Pour seule réponse alors qu’il se reculait il hocha solennellement la tête .  
Elle s’approcha ensuite du colonel O’Neill pour lui prendre son arme à son tour .  
-« Dépêche toi , esclave !! » ordonna Mana à cet instant .  
-« Vous ne devriez pas lui parler comme ça ……Je sais de source sûre qu’elle a très mauvais caractère !! » le prévint O’Neill .  
Isis pris à ses pieds le pistolet automatique qu’il avait déposé . Se relevant , elle le frappa violemment avec la lance de Teal’C qu’elle tenait encore , l’assommant sur le coup .  
-« Colonel !! » Cria Carter en se précipitant vers lui .  
Elle vérifia son poul et son état général , ayant constaté qu’à part le coup qui l’avait seulement étourdie , il se portait bien ; elle lança à Isis un regard lourd de reproches.  
-« Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?? » lui demanda-t-elle .  
-« Votre arme ! » dit Isis en guise de réponse . « Je vous prie . » insista-t-elle en lui tendant la main .  
De mauvaise grâce , elle lui remit son arme . Elle ne comprenait , ni pourquoi Isis avait frapper Jack , ni pourquoi Teal’C restait impassible . Depuis qu’Isis lui avait pris sa lance , il ne cessait de regarder droit devant lui . Ce manque de réaction , lui ressemblait si peu ….  
-« C’est fait ils n’ont plus d’armes ! » dit Isis en s’approchant de Mana .  
-« Il est temps de rejoindre mon Dieu !! »  
-« Libère le sergent !! » ordonna Isis .  
-« Je n’ai plus besoin de lui , désormais . Et de vous non plus !! »   
Tout s’enchaîna si vite qu’aucuns des soldats n’eut le temps de réagir . Mana lâcha le sergent Harriman en le poussant à terre . Dans le même mouvement , il décrocha de sa ceinture une billes d’acier identique à celles qu’ils avaient déposés autour de la Porte secondaire , avant de la lancer .  
-« Non !! » hurla Isis , en se précipitant sur lui , bloquant la sphère entre eux deux .  
Entraîné par son élan , ils furent projetés à travers la Porte , ne laissant derrière eux que la sphère que le choc d’entrée dans le Vortex avait fait tomber , et qui se mit à scintiller .  
Jack rassemblait , doucement , ses esprits quand il aperçut du coin de l’œil le scintillement de la sphère . Sans savoir comment , ni pourquoi , il savait ce que ça signifiait . La grenade était sur le point d’exploser !  
Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir , il se précipita sur la sphère se propulsant avec au travers de la Porte , quelques secondes avant la fermeture du Vortex .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(De l’autre côté de la Porte )

-« Nous t’attendions depuis longtemps !! » cracha Horus en soulevant Isis de Terre, après l’avoir saisi à la gorge « …Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger !! Tu me reconnaitra comme ton Dieu !! » continua-t-il .  
-« Hori ?!! Quel charmant plaisir de te voir ! toujours la même idée à ce que je vois , c’est de l’obsession à ce point là ! Tu devrai peut-être voir quelqu’un !… » ironisa-t-elle .  
Horus leva la main à laquelle il portait son gant vers son front , au moment où O’Neill emporté par son élan atterri littéralement sur lui , à la sortie du Vortex .  
-« Je crois que c’est à vous !! » cria O’Neill en lançant à Mana , derrière lui la bombe armée .  
-« Néedeska !! Néedeska !!! » hurlèrent les Jaffas qui l’entouraient .  
Aussitôt se fut la panique , les soldats Horus s’égayèrent affolés dans la forêt avoisinante, tandis que leur dieu s’égosillait pour les rappeler .  
Profitant que dans l’agitation Isis attrapa Jack et l’entraîna dans la forêt .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

( Au SGC )

-« Mon général , SG-13 est prés à partir . » annonça le sergent Harriman , alors que la section d’intervention du SGC s’apprétait à passer la Porte .  
-« Colonel , allez –y ! » ordonna le général .  
-« Mon général !! Attendez !! » intervint Sam en entrant dans la salle de contrôle au moment même où le Vortex se refermait sur le dernier homme de SG-13 . « Nous avons fait une erreur !! »   
-« Une erreur , major ?! » demanda Hammond .  
-« Mana a codé un des symboles …. »  
-« Le sixième , major . Nous le savons déjà , nous l’avons découvert juste après le départ de Mana … » la coupa le général .  
-« Non , justement !! Ce n’est pas le sixième , mais le cinquième qu’il a codé !! » expliqua-t-elle .  
-« SG-13 est parti sur la mauvaise planète . » constata platement Teal’C .  
-« Exactement ! » conclut Sam .  
-«Major avez vous put déterminer le nouveau symbole ?! »   
-« Presque , mon général . Je pense que nous pourrons aller les chercher d’ici une heure… »   
-« Les chercher ?! » s’étonna Daniel . « Vous voulez dire le chercher . Je ne crois pas que ramener Isis ici , serait une bonne idée !!…..Après tout c’est de sa faute !! »  
-« Docteur Jackson !! »   
-« Daniel !! » s’écrièrent en même temps Sam et le général .  
-« C’est la vérité !! Vous le savez bien !! Et si ce qu’elle a raconté à Teal’C est vrai , elle a tuée sa propre fille !! Est ce que je suis le seul à trouver qu’elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ?! »   
-« Nous irons chercher le colonel O’Neill , général Hammond . » lui dit Teal’C en se tournant vers lui « Et nous ramènerons Isis . »martela-t-il sans quitter Daniel des yeux .  
-« Etes vous sûr Teal’C ? , le docteur Jackson n’a pas totalement tort dans ce qu’il dit . … Et je vous rappel qu’il y a quelques heures à peine vous auriez été le premier à être d’accord avec lui ! » lui rappela Hammond .  
-« En se jetant sur Mana , elle a sauvé la base . » se défendit-il .  
-« Qu’elle avait d’abord mis en danger en demandant l’asile pour lui ! » lui rappela Daniel .  
-« Et sans compter qu’elle a frapper le colonel . » insista à son tour Sam .  
-« Tockwa’We Quewoti’ha ! » cita Teal’C .  
-« C’est ce qu’elle vous a dit , avant de le frapper ?! » se souvint le général « Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?! »   
-« Gardez le , je crois ! » proposa Daniel .  
-« Prenez soin de lui ! » corrigea Teal’C .  
-« Si je vous suit bien Teal’C , vous pensez qu’elle a frappé Jack pour le protéger ?! » demanda Daniel .  
-« …Le lien ?! » réagit Sam . « …pour le briser ? C’est pour ça qu’elle l’a frapper ?! »   
Teal’C hocha la tête en guise d’aquiescement .  
-« Bien … » conclut Hammond « Major , que SG-1 et SG-3 se préparent à être prét à partir dans une heure . Quand SG-13 rentrera d’ici 24 heures , nous vous les enverrons . Vos ordres sont de trouver et ramener le colonel O’Neill … et l’alien nommé Isis ….Si elle l’accompagne !! » ajouta-t-il .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(De l’autre côté de la Porte )

-« Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire que de venir jouer au basket avec les troupes d’Horus ?! » demanda Isis , sans quitter son poste d’observation .  
Après s’être enfuis , ils s’étaient réfugiés dans la forêt , tandis qu’Horus ayant établi son campement prés de la pyramide de son vaisseau lançait ses troupes à leur recherche .  
Ils avaient couru , s’enfonçant au plus profond de la forêt . Depuis qu’ils s’étaient enfin arrêté alors que Jack cherchait son souffle , Isis surveillait à travers les branchages d’un buisson la progression des jaffas qui fouillaient les fourrés .   
-« Non pas vraiment . J’avais bien pensé à les emmener pêcher , mais je crois pas qu’ils auraient beaucoup aimés ça ! » ironisa-t-il . « A propos c’est quoi ce mot ? Néedeska ?! »  
-« Néedeska ?! Grenade à Naquada ! » lui apprit-elle .  
-« Oh … Armée ?! »   
-« Hum ! hum ! » aquiesça-t-elle .  
-« Pas vraiment un ballon de basket , c’est vrai ! Pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas explosée ?! »   
-« Un système de sécurité , si vous passez la grenade armée au travers d’une source de Naquada… »  
-« Comme la Porte . » intervint le colonel .  
-« Vous bloquez le mécanisme d’explosion … »  
-« Ils n’étaient pas au courant ?! » demanda-t-il en se rappelant la réaction des soldats .  
-« Non , c’est une des petites innovations que j’ai mis au point récemment . » lui expliqua-t-elle , avant de reprendre après avoir réfléchit un instant . « …C’est quoi , au fait , le Basket ?! » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui .  
-« Un jeu de … » commença-t-il avant d’être interromput par le cri d’un jaffa « Qu’est ce qui se passe ?! » demanda-t-il .  
-« Ils les rappellent ….La Porte !! » s’exclama-t-elle au moment , où le son d’ouverture du Vortex raisonna à travers la forêt .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Le temps qu’ils arrivent à la Porte , les Jaffas s’étaient déjà emparés de SG-1 et SG-3 sans leur laisser une seule chance de combattre et les avaient emmenés vers Horus .  
Isis et Jack rebroussèrent chemin en suivant les soldats et leur prisonniers qui rejoignaient le campements d’Horus , de l’autre côté de la forêt .  
Arrivés au campement , les Jaffas les firent alignés en les forçant à s’agenouiller devant le Goau’ld .  
-« Tau’Ri !! »appela Horus , en attrapant Sam par l’arrière de la tête la soulevant pratiquement de terre . « Si vous voulez qu’ils vivent , rendez-vous et livrez la Sholva !! Vous avez six heures pour vous décider . »  
-« Du calme Jack ! » dit Isis , en l’arrêtant de la main alors qu’il se précipitait déjà au secours de son équipe . « Ce n’est pas le moment ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de reculer .  
Il savait qu’elle avait raison . Horus ne les libéraient pas comme ça , même si il se livrait et une action en force à cet instant aurait été sucidaire .Pourtant il ne la suivit qu’à contre cœur , enrageant de ne pouvoir aider ses amis .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-« Qu’est ce qu’on attend ?! » demanda Jack pour la centième fois .  
Cela faisait déjà une heure qu’ils s’étaient arrêter . Et depuis il tournait en rond , faisant les cent pas pendant qu’assise en tailleur , Isis paraissait plongée dans une méditation intense .  
-« Est ce que vous voulez bien vous asseoir ?! » s’énerva-t-elle brutalement .  
-« Oh ! Elle parle !! »   
-« Asseyez vous , vous m’empêchez de réfléchir ! »  
-« Réfléchir à quoi ?! » s’énerva-t-il à son tour .  
-« A une solution pour sortir vos amis de là . »  
-« Une solution ?! Il nous reste moins de cinq heures pour nous livrer ou mes amis sont morts !! Pour toutes armes , on a des rochers , des bouts de bois et …..Oh !! regardez ça!! Des feuilles !!! Alors a moins que vous ayez planqué quelque part dans cette forêt une armurerie prête à l’emploi , je doute qu’on trouve une solution satisfaisante ! » s’emporta-t-il .  
-« Si vous continuez a parler pour ne rien dire , certainement pas ! Ce qu’il nous faut , C’est un plan d’action . Connaissant Horus , il n’attendra pas la fin de l’ultimatum , il fera tout pour vous faire céder … » réfléchit-elle a haute voix .  
-« ….Comment ? »  
-« Ce n’est pas exactement un hasard s’il s’en ait pris au major . Elle est la seule femme de l’équipe , à sa place j’aurais fait la même chose . »  
-« Je me fous de ce que vous auriez fait a sa place !! » la coupa-t-il , en la remettant brutalement debout . « Ce qui m’intéresse c’est de sauver mon équipe ! »   
-« Alors fermez la une seconde , qu’on puisse réfléchir ! »répondit-elle en le repoussant contre un arbre l’y retenant avec son avant-bras posé sur sa gorge . Elle continua « Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un gamin , si vous voulez jouer dans la cour des grands il va falloir jouer avec mes règles ! Horus est plus dangereux qu’Apophis , si vous vous livrez il ne les laissera pas partir … »  
-« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide ! » la coupa-t-il .  
-« Et lui non plus ! Mais vous espérez qu’en vous livrant vous pourrez organiser une diversion et leur permettre de s’évader !……Et faites pas cette tête . » reprit-elle en voyant l’étonnement s’inscrire sur le visage d’O’Neill . « J’ai eut la même idée ! Horus se servira de vos émotions contre vous pour vous piéger ! » conclut-elle en le relâchant .  
-« Et si on lui proposait un marché ?! »   
-« Quel marché ?! Nous n’avons rien à lui offrir ?! » lui demanda-t-elle .  
-« Vous avez dit qu’Horus rêvait de vous avoir à sa merci …Si j’arrivais à lui faire croire que je sais où vous êtes . Je réussirai peut-être à l’éloigner suffisemment pour que vous puissiez les libérer… »   
-« Ça ne marchera pas …Vous n’arriverez pas à duper Horus ! Il lit dans les pensées ! » lui expliqua-t-elle , en voyant son incrédulité .  
-« Ça fait pas partie de la panoplie du Goau’ld de base , ça !! » s’exclama-t-il . « Et où a-t-il appris ça ?! » demanda-t-il soupçonneux .  
-« D’après vous ?! »  
-« Il est doué ?! »   
-« Il perçoit essentiellement les émotions , des impressions générales , ce genre de chose…. » Elle s’interrompit en entendant la voix de Mana annonçant qu’il ne leur restait que deux heures pour se décider .  
-« C’est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! » commenta O’Neill en regardant sa montre constatant qu’en réalité il leur restait prés de quatre heures sur l’ultimatum .  
-« Plus vite pour eux que pour nous , c’est certain… » confirma Isis . Mana répétait son message , et ce fut le déclic « ….A moins que ….Jack ! Vous allez désobéir aux ordres du général Hammond !! » annonça-t-elle triomphante .  
-« Il a l’habitude . » répliqua-t-il platement . « A quel ordre , au juste ?… »Commença-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu’elle lui proposait . « …. Horus perçoit les émotions , mais il ne peut rien percevoir s’il n’y a rien à percevoir ! »   
-« Exactement ! »   
-« On avait pas parlé de risques de folie , de sucide , de meurtre …. Et autres babioles de ce genre ? »  
-« Pas si on ne le fait qu’en apparence ! »   
-« Horus s’en rendra compte , non ?! »   
-« Non son pouvoir ne va pas jusque là ! »  
-« Et pour vous ?! » demanda-t-il doucement .  
-« Quoi moi ? » répliqua-t-elle , innocemment .  
-« On ne peut pas le faire sans que vous la perdiez , non ?! » insista-t-il doucement .  
Elle haussa une épaule en guise de réponse et s’approchant de lui l’embrassa délicatement sur le front . Le baiser léger d’un enfant le laissant désemparer .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maintenu à genoux par un des gardes Jaffas , Teal’C regarda autour d’eux , essayant d’évaluer leur situation .  
Il devait y avoir prés de 200 soldats rien qu’au campement , plus ceux envoyés dans la forêt pour rechercher le colonel et Isis , estima-t-il . Trop nombreux pour tenter quoi que ce soit .  
-« Qu’est ce que vous en pensez ?! » chuchota Daniel , prenant garde à ce que les soldats d’Horus ne l’entende pas .  
-« Ils sont trop nombreux . Sans diversion nous n’y arriverons pas . »   
-« SG-13 devrait arriver en renfort , demain matin . » lui rappela Sam .  
-« Mais ils arriveront par la Porte ! » reprit Teal’C sur le même ton .   
-« …Et entre la Porte et nous , il y a toute une forêt à traverser . » finit Sam .  
-« Il ne reste qu’une dizaine de minutes à vos amis pour se livrer ! Après vous serez la première ! » annonça Horus en attrapant Sam par le cou .  
-« Je ne crois pas qu’ils viendront ! Ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que ça !! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage .  
Horus la lâcha et en guise de réponse la gifla violemment . Sous le choc , réagissant instinctivement , Teal’C et Daniel se levèrent à moitié pour la protéger , avant d’être brutalement remis à leur place par les coups des Jaffas .  
Horus commença à étrangler Sam . Il leva la main recouverte du gant et lentement l’approcha de son visage .  
Sam pouvait lire le plaisir qu’il prenait à faire attendre sa victime , à imposer son châtiment à l’heure qu’il souhaitait . Elle pouvait le voir savourer à l’avance le plaisir qu’il aurait à la faire souffrir ….  
-« Excusez moi , je vous dérange peut-être ?! » demanda Jack en s’avançant seul au milieu de la clairière .  
Horus laissa immédiatement tomber son proie pour se retourner vers lui .  
-« Teal’C , Major , Daniel . » les salua le colonel “Clemence , comment allez vous ?! » demanda-t-il en s’adressant au colonel de SG-3 .  
Daniel le regarda , interloqué , la désinvolture de Jack était habituelle , mais ce ton …..ou plutôt cette absence de ton .  
Jack s’approcha un peu plus , Sam pouvait voir ses yeux à présent … Elle avait toujours pensé que ses yeux étaient la chose la plus remarquable de son visage , toute sa vie passait dans ses yeux , mais là …… Il n’y avait rien …..Elle avait l’impression de regarder un mort.   
Teal’C fut le seul à comprendre . En voyant les yeux du colonel O’Neill , il sut immédiatement qu’Isis y était pour quelque chose .  
Il regarda rapidement autour de lui , cherchant des yeux des signes de sa présence , il ne détecta rien . Pourtant il redoubla de vigilance afin d’être prét quand il le faudrait .  
-« Où est elle ?! » s’impatienta Horus , l’esprit de ce Tau’ri lui restait obscur , il ne sentait ni peur , ni rien ….. « Vous devez vous rendre et nous livrer la Sholva pour qu’ils aient la vie sauve ! » lui rappela-t-il .  
-« Je sais ! » lui répondit O’Neill . « Mais , elle avait pas l’air d’accord . Alors j’ai veillé à ce qu’elle reste tranquille . »   
-« Où est elle ?! » répéta Horus que le calme apparent de cet esclave exaspérait .  
-« Là où vous ne pourrez pas la trouver sans moi . » finit par répondre le colonel . « Libérez les et je vous conduis à elle . »   
-« Tu nous conduis à elle , et nous les libérerons ! » corrigea Horus .  
Jack haussa les épaules . Il savait que ça ne marcherai pas , mais il fallait tenter le coup . La perspective d’une victoire ou d’une défaite le laisser étrangement indifférent . Elle avait raison , c’était le néant ! Ni colère , ni joie , rien que le vide …..  
Horus lui fit signe d’avancer , avant de lui emboîter le pas avec le plus gros de ses troupes .  
En regardant autour d’elle , Sam s’aperçut qu’elle n’était pas la seule que le comportement du colonel avait perturbée .  
L’équipe de SG-3 ne comprenait manifestement plus rien à ce qui se passait . Daniel paraissait plongé dans ses pensées et Teal’ C ne cessait de regarder frénétiquement autour de lui , comme-ci il cherchait quelque chose . Daniel fut le premier à exprimer tout haut leur pensée .  
-« Comment ? »  
-« Isis ! » le coupa abruptement Teal’C , sans cesser de regarder autour de lui .  
-« Privation sensorielle ?! » demanda Sam .  
-« De quoi parlez vous ?! » demanda en même temps le colonel Clémence .  
Sam s’apprêtait à lui répondre quand Teal’C aperçut à la périphérie de la forêt un des gardes qui s’écroulait , la nuque brisée . Il évalua rapidement la situation , il restait une vingtaine de gardes dans le campement . C’était jouable , mais pas sans une diversion .  
Négligeant le jaffa qui tentait de le maintenir à genoux , il se jeta sur Clemence en hurlant .  
La plupart des gardes accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait et tenter de maîtriser les prisonniers . Les tirs de Zatnick’tel les prirent au dépourvu . Un à un ils s’écroulèrent inconscients . Se faufilant derrière eux , Isis défit les liens de Teal’C en premier .  
-« Vous avez toujours été rapide à comprendre . » lui chuchota-t-elle , en s’occupant de Clemence , pendant que Teal’C libérait Sam et Daniel .  
-« Et Jack , quand Horus va se rendre compte de la supercherie , il le tueras ! » s’exclama ce dernier en se massant les poignets .  
-« Ne vous inquiêter pas , docteur Jackson , il saura parfaitement se défendre . » lui répondit elle en libérant le dernier prisonnier .   
Avant de lui répondre , elle lui avait regardé longuement , comme pesant sa réponse . Malgré lui , Daniel se sentit frissonner , ce regard qu’elle avait …. « Les yeux d’un mort » songea-t-il avant de se corriger . « Les yeux de la mort plutot » jusqu’à présent , il n’avait pas compris ce qu’elle entendait par néant . Maintenant , il comprenais .Le corps qui se mouvait devant lui , leur expliquant comment rejoindre la clairière où ils devaient retrouver Jack , était mort ! Et plus encore l’esprit qui l’habitait ………  
Quand il passa devant elle à la suite des autres à la frayeur qui sourdait dans son regard, elle vit qu’il avait enfin compris . Elle aurait voulu ressentir quelque chose … N’importe quoi ! …..se sentir bléssée de sa réaction …..désolé de sa déception ….Mais rien , il n’y avait rien !  
-« Je savais bien que vous tenteriez quelque chose ! » ricana la voix de Mana dans son dos .  
Lentement , après s’être assurée que toute l’équipe était hors de portée elle se retourna vers lui .  
-« Mana , toujours aussi prompt à attaquer par derrière …. » constata-t-elle .  
Sous l’affront il l’assomma en la frappant au visage avec son arme .  
-« Bientôt tu devras reconnaître les vrais Dieux ! » lança-t-il , hargneusement en crachant sur le corps sans vie à ses pieds .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

En se rendant compte de l’absence d’Isis , Teal’C avait voulu retourner au campement pour aller la chercher . Difficilement , Daniel et Sam avait réussi à le convaincre d’attendre le retour de Jack avant d’entreprendre une action sucide .  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’ils avaient atteint le point de rendez-vous . Ces heures d’attente , alors que la nuit tombait , les avaient tous rendus nerveux et quand Jack émergea des fourrés , il se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de fusils P90 et 3 Zat’ prés à faire feux .  
-« Oh !! Charmant comité d’acceuil ! » lança-t-il en levant les mains pour montrer qu’il était désarmé .  
-« Jack ! »  
-« Mon colonel ! »   
-« O’Neill !! » s’exclamèrent en même temps Daniel , Sam et Teal’C heureux de le revoir.  
-« Nous ne vous attendions plus , colonel ! » lui expliqua Clemence .  
-« Désolé , vous savez ce que c’est …. L’heure de pointe dans ces forêts , c’est terrible ! Vous êtes pris dans le traffic et vous avez toujours des serpents qui vous empêche de passer …. » plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre plus gravement « où est elle ?! » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Teal’ C.  
Teal’C secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse.  
Jack connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question , mais il fallait qu’il soit sûr . Quelques heures auparavant , une douleur fulgurante explosait dans sa tête , le laissant à moitié étourdi . Quand il avait repris ses esprits la gangue de glace qui paralysait ses émotions était brisée . La première chose qu’il avait senti , c’était la texture de la terre sous doigts. Elle lui avait semblée , à cet instant , aussi douce que de la soie . Durant un court instant il s’était sentit soulagé . Il était à nouveau lui-même ….. Jusqu’à ce qu’il tourne la tête . La douleur lui avait rappelé ce qui s’était passé .  
La douleur qu’il ressentait sonnée , pour lui , la mort d’Isis . Il en était certain .  
-« Elle nous suivait , mais quand nous nous sommes arrêtés , elle n’était plus derrière nous . » lui expliqua Sam interrompant le cours de ses pensées .  
-« Un des gardes à dut la surprendre ! » suggéra Clémence .  
-« Nous devons aller la chercher ! » annonça Teal’C .  
-« Elle est morte . » dit Jack .  
-« Comment pouvez vous en être certain ?! » demanda Daniel .  
-« Daniel croyez moi , je le sais ! » insista le colonel .  
-« On pourrait au moins s’en assuré ! » insista Daniel .  
-« Il reste le problème de Mana . » rappela Sam.  
-« Carter ?! » l’interrogea jack .  
-« Il connaît les coordonnées de la Terre , et ….s’il les donne à Horus …. »  
-« Nous avons l’Iris . » intervint Clémence .  
-« Qui ne servira à rien si Horus dispose des armes d’Isis … » corrigea Daniel .  
-« Exactement ! » conclut Sam .  
-« J’ai vu le jaffa montrer à Horus le fonctionnement de différentes armes . » annonça Teal’C .  
Jack réfléchit un instant , il ne lui déplaisait pas d’attaquer le campement d’Horus et de venger la mort d’Isis .Mais il fallait évaluer la situation avec soins , que pouvais faire une poignée d’homme , peu armés , face à une centaine de jaffas ?! Avait-il le droit de risquer leurs vies pour un danger seulement supposé ?!. Il n’en était pas certain .  
-« Mon colonel ? » l’appela Sam , le tirant une nouvelle fois de ses pensée . « SG-13 devrait nous rejoindre demain en renfort . Je pense que nous pourrions … »  
-« Merci , major . Nous allons passer la nuit ici . Demain , après l’arrivée de SG-13 nous aviserons . » décida-t-il .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Au campement d’Horus )

Le Jaffa la propulsa sur le sol de la cellule qu’Horus avait fait préparer pour elle ;  
Elle tenta , douloureusement , de se relever , mais ses forces la trahirent . La douleur était trop forte . Respirant péniblement elle fit mentalement la liste des dégâts . « 2 ou 3 côtes cassées , une épaule démise , plusieurs coups sur la tête ….. »   
Etrangement elle accueillait cette douleur avec plaisir . C’était la première fois qu’elle ressentait quelque chose durant ces séances d’interrogatoires . O’Neill était bien plus fort que ce qu’elle avait imaginer . Sa personnalité refusait de mourir .  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées par la soif et la douleur , elle avait sous-estimée son obstination . Il était ……Elle était désormais trop têtu pour mourir .  
Une quinte de toux la secoua violemment coupant court à ses pensées . Elle s’essuya la bouche du revers de la main . Malgré la pénombre elle distingua le sang qui la recouvrit « …..Et une perforation quelque part …. » rajouta-t-elle à sa liste .  
Dans sa tête les images de ses derniers jours tourbillonnaient . Elles tournèrent de plus en plus vite , le manége s’arrêtant sur le visage de Teal’C au moment où elle perdit conscience .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(Au campement de SG-1)

Chacun s’était installé pour la nuit , Jack et Sam s’étaient adossé de part et d’autre d’un arbre , tandis que Daniel avait posé sa tête sur une souche non loin d’eux . Teal’C avait demandé à prendre le premier tour de garde . Tout autour d’eux , SG-3 s’était disséminé en cercle .  
Dans le calme de la nuit , Jack ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil , trop de chose tournaient dans sa tête . Il sursauta néanmoins quand le chuchotement de Sam lui parvint .  
-« Mon colonel ?….Vous dormez ? » demanda-t-elle .  
-« Oui , major . » ironisa-t-il .  
-« Comment pouvez vous être sûr qu’elle est morte ? » continua-t-elle .  
-« Je le sais … » lui répondit il . Il aurait voulu lui expliquer , lui en dire plus , mais il n’était pas sûr qu’elle comprenne . « Elle n’est plus là … » ajouta-t-il doucement , en portant main à son front .  
-« Comment était ce ? » demanda-t-elle le surprenant . Il ne pensait pas qu’elle s’en était rendu compte .  
Il savait que de sa part ce n’était ni un intérêt scientifique malsain , ni curiosité , seulement un reflet de l’inquiétude qu’elle avait ressentit pour lui . Pourtant , il eut beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à en parler .  
-« C’est pire que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginé . C’est comme être prisonnier de son propre corps , de son propre esprit . On voit ce qui se passe , mais c’est comme si on était derrière une vitre …..Je comprend maintenant , pourquoi elle aurait tout donner pour continuer à ressentir quelque chose . Cette sensation de vide ….de néant … Je ne la souhaiterais à personne …..pas même à Apophis . ….Dormez , maintenant , Carter . Il est l’heure pour les petites filles d’aller dormir. » tenta-t-il de plaisanter ; marquant ainsi la fin de leur conversation .  
Comprenant son message , elle se retourna sur le côté , rassurée de savoir que l’homme qui dormait à ses côtés était redevenu lui-même , et désolée de ce qu’il avait enduré .  
Teal’C pouvait voir tout le campement à la faveur de la lune . Il regarda Jack et Sam discuter . Pour plus de sécurité , ils avaient renoncés à faire un feu . Dans le froid de la nuit , il pouvait voir les dormeurs frissonnaient de temps à autres .  
Il n’avait guère le temps de se pencher sur ce qu’il ressentait désormais à savoir que son Symbiote faisait partie de lui .   
Légérement désorienté il passa la main sur son ventre , encore surpris de ne plus y sentir sa poche ventrale . Jusqu’à présent , il avait crut avoir pris seul la décision de trahir Apophis , aujourd’hui , il était certain qu’elle y était pour quelque chose . Au lieu de fermer son esprit comme elle devait le faire , elle l’avait ouvert …..C’est pour ça qu’il avait été un des derniers Primas qu’elle ait entraînée . Teal’C songea un instant à Bratac et à tout les autres Primas qui étaient passés par son camps d’entraînement ….. Loin de les former à accepter leur sort , elle leur avait offert le choix !…Un choix qu’aucun d’eux n’avaient pris avant lui .  
Il se raidit en entendant un bruit dans les fourrés . Armant son Zat’ , il se dirigea vers le bruit . A la faveur d’un rayon de lune , il distingua une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos . Il s’apprêtait à faire feu , quand elle se retourna lentement vers lui . Immobile , Isis tendit une main vers lui , comme pour l’appeler à la suivre . Irrésistiblement attiré , il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne . Soudain sa vue se troubla . Sous ses yeux , Isis se transformait . Ses vêtements étaient déchirés , poussièreux . Son visage s’enflait , se tuméfiait de nombreuses traces de coups , un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche . Sur ses bras et ses jambes , il distingua les traces de brûlures d’un bâton Goau’ld .  
Elle se tenait toujours devant lui immobile , lui tendant la main . Desespèrement , il essaya de la saisir , mais elle lui échappait . « Aidez moi ! » l’entendit-il demandé , pourtant , il aurait juré que ses lèvres n’avaient pas bougées …..  
Le froissement de tissu d’un corps qui se retournait l’éveilla . Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’assurer que ce qu’il voyait été réel . Il n’avait pas bouger de son poste de surveillance . Rien ne semblait avoir troublé le sommeil des autres …..  
Il ignorait ce qu’il avait vu . Mais il était sûr désormais , qu’Isis était encore en vie . Fort de cette certitude , il réveilla O’Neill pour mettre au point leur stratégie du lendemain .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dés que SG-13 passa la Porte , O’Neill à la lisière de la forêt leur fit signe de les rejoindre .  
Comme promis par le général Hammond , ceux-ci avaient avec eux de nombreuses armes , dont plusieurs Néedeska dont Jack attendait beaucoup .  
Il était sûr que l’ouverture du Vortex allait attirer les gardes d’Horus . Rapidement , ils expliquèrent au colonel Fishers la situation et ce qu’ils attendaient de son équipe .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Horus sut que la Porte était activée au moment même où le Vortex se formait . Il pensa que les Tau’ri avaient réussi à s’échapper , mais un de ses gardes , qu’il avait placé en faction devant la Porte lui rapporta que de nouveaux Tau’ri étaient arrivés .  
-« Et tu ne les as pas arrêtés ?! » demanda-t-il au jaffa .  
-« Ils étaient trop nombreux , maître ! j’ai préféré vous prévenir . » s’excusa ce dernier .  
-« Lâche ! » lui cracha Horus au visage en plongeant sa main dans le ventre du soldat , y écrasant sans merci la larve qui s’y trouvait . « Débarassez moi de ça ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant le corps du jaffa à ses pieds . « Si tes amis s’imaginent pouvoir me vaincre avec leurs armes ridicules , ils sont encore plus stupides que toi ! » cracha-t-il à l’adresse d’Isis que tenait deux gardes Jaffas .  
-« Ton orgueil a toujours été ta plus charmante qualité ! » ironisa-t-elle . « Ils sont loin d’être aussi stupide que tu le pense . Ils te vaincront comme ils en ont vaincu d’autres avant toi !! »   
-« Chalka !! » hurla-t-il en la frappant violemment du revers de sa main gantée lui ouvrant la joue de l’œil jusqu’à la commissures des lèvres .  
-« T’a toujours manqué de vocabulaire ! » se moqua-t-elle .  
-« Si tes amis sont si puissants , alors ils ne craindront pas que j’utilise ceci ! » lui cracha-t-il au visage , en lui montrant , sûr de son effet , un disque gravé en son centre d’un losange entouré d’une ligne de symbole .  
Délicatement , il passa le doigt le long de la ligne formée par les symboles , un à un ils s’éclairèrent .  
Isis déglutit péniblement . Le disque était le minuteur d’une détonateur a Naquada . Une fois enclenché , il produisait une onde de choc pouvant parcourir une planète entière laissant les bâtiments et les végétaux intacts , mais détruisant toutes autres formes de vie. Si Horus l’utilisait , tout ceux se trouvant sur cette planète se trouverai pulvérisé tandis qu’Horus et ses hommes seraient déjà loin .  
-« Le jeu est amusant , n’est ce pas ?! » ricana-t-il .  
Il ne restait plus qu’un symbole à allumer .  
Elle aperçut le visage du colonel Clémence , juste derrière Horus camouflé sous l’armure d’un garde . Horus perçut presque immédiatement sa distraction . Il allait se retourner pour essayer de voir ce qu’elle regardait quand elle se redressa se dégageant des deux jaffas qui la tenaient .  
-« Arrête ! » lui cria-t-elle . « Arrête ça ! …. .Je ramperai devant toi , si c’est ce que tu veux , mais arrête ça !! » haleta-t-elle , desespéré .S’il refusait sa proposition , ils mourraient tous . C’était une manœuvre desespérée , mais c’était la seule qui lui était venue à l’esprit .  
-« Tu …..ramperas devant moi ?! » répéta Horus . « Mais je peux déjà te faire ramper , si j’en ai envie !! »   
-« Oui , tu peux me forcer , mais je ne le ferai pas de mon plein gré ! Imagine ta puissance , si celle que tout les Jaffas craignent te jurait allégeance , si elle te reconnaissait comme le seul et unique Dieu ! » articula-t-elle .  
-« Oui , ce serai plaisant ….Mais …..je préfére vous voir mort , toi et tes amis !!! » s’exclama-t-il en se retournant , brutalement , pour abattre le colonel Clémence qui s’était faufilé derrière lui .  
-« NON !!! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Horus .  
-« O’Neill ! » hurla Teal’C en donnant l’alarme . Abandonnant leur déguisement toutes les équipes SG firent feux en même temps , pendant que le colonel Fishers et ses hommes faisaient exploser leur grenades .  
Horus aux prises avec Isis leva son gant .  
Dés que le rayon la frappa , elle sentit son esprit se liquéfier . La douleur devenait intenable ….  
-« O’Neill !! » cria de nouveau Teal’C armant sa lance dés qu’il vit Isis lâcher prise . Il tira à plusieurs reprise , mais les tirs rebondirent sur le bouclier d’Horus , qui intensifia le rayon .  
Sous la douleur , Isis tomba à genoux . Tout ce qui l’entourait avait disparus , la bataille, les explosions , SG-1 ….  
Son univers entier se résumé à cette douleur qui explosait dans sa tête . Elle n’aspirait plus qu’au repos …..Elle ferma les paupières laissant la douleur l’emporter …   
En entendant la voix de Teal’C , O’Neill se tourna vers eux , voyant les tirs de Teal’C rebondir sur le bouclier , il tira son poignard en priant le ciel de réussir son coup aussi bien que la dernière fois et le lança .  
Le poignard traversa le bouclier et se ficha dans la gorge d’Horus à l’instant même où elle abandonnait , interrompant mortellement le faisceau .  
Horus s’écroula vers l’arrière . Un de ses jaffas se précipita , et constatant qu’il était mort cria quelque chose que Jack ne compris pas .  
Aussitôt tout les jaffas encore en vie abandonnèrent leurs armes à la surprise de leurs adversaires , se rendant aux troupes du SGC .  
-« Qu’est ce qu’on fait d’eux ?! » demanda le colonel Fishers , à O’Neill .  
-« On va les envoyer au Tok’Ra …. Laissez leur le choix soit ils reprennent la Porte avec nous , soit ils restent ici ! » ordonna-t-il . « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il à Teal’C qui soutenait Isis .  
-« Elle va …. »commença-t-il .  
-« ELLE est en vie ! » le coupa-t-elle .  
-« Content de l’apprendre ! » sourit O’Neill .  
-« Je pense qu’elle s’en remettra . » sourit Teal’C .  
«-« Ma parole , mais c’est qu’il sait sourire ! » plaisanta-t-elle . « O’Neill vous savez que votre obstination à failli me tuer ?! Finalement , j’ai sous-estimé votre instinct de survie … » réussit elle à articuler entre deux quintes de toux .  
-« Navré , mais sur ce genre de produit , il n’y a pas de garanti ! » plaisanta-t-il , alors que Teal’C l’aidait à se relever . Il s’apprêtait à rejoindre les autres quand elle le rappela .  
-« O’Neill !! »   
-« Oui ?! » l’interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers elle .  
-« Merci ! » dit elle .  
O’Neill haussa les épaules et rejoignit , tranquillement le reste du groupe .  
-« Teal’C …Qu’est ce que ça veut dire Il n’y a pas de garantie ?! » demanda-t-elle en s’appuyant sur lui .  
-« Pas la moindre idée ! » répondit-il aussi perplexe qu’elle « je pense qu’il voulait dire que vous allez devoir faire avec !…..Je crois ! »   
-« Oh …. »   
Les derniers jaffas qui devaient passé la Porte étaient regroupés à côtés du corps d’Horus , Mana se tenait parmi eux .  
-« Tuez le . » proposa , froidement , Isis .  
-« Non , on ne peux pas faire ça . » répondit Daniel .  
-« Ah ! Pourquoi ?! » lui demanda O’Neill .  
-« On est les gentils Jack . ! » lui rappela Daniel . « On ne tue pas les gens comme ça ….Même les méchants . ! » ajouta-t-il doctement anticipant la protestation du colonel .  
-« Vous faites partis des gentils . Pas moi ! » déclara Isis , en s’approchant de lui .  
-« Non ! Désormais , vous faites aussi partis des gentils ! » s’interposa Daniel .  
-« Vous êtes sûre ?! » insista-t-elle .  
-« Oui ! » répondit Daniel .  
-« Colonel , c’est fait ! » annonça Sam à O’Neill quelques secondes avant que l’explosion du vaisseau d’Horus n’enflamme le ciel .   
Tous se retournèrent , pour observer l’explosion . Profitant de leur distraction , Mana arracha le poignard de Jack du corps d’Horus et se précipita sur Isis .  
-« Attention !! » hurla Daniel , quand Mana le dépassa . A son cri , Teal’C se retourna juste à temps pour dévier la lame qui au lieu de se ficher dans le cœur d’Isis l’atteignit à l’épaule . Aux même instant Daniel réagissant instinctivement l’abattut d’un coup de Zat’ .  
-« Daniel rappelez moi qui sont les gentils ? ! » demanda O’Neill en s’approchant du corps .  
-« C’était de la légitime défense ! » se défendit Daniel .  
-« Merci ! » murmura Isis en s’approchant , elle l’embrassa sur le front comme elle l’avait fait pour O’Neill , le laissant à son tour désemparé , avant de rejoindre Sam et Teal’C à la Porte et de s’engouffrer dans le Vortex avec eux .  
-« Oui ….Moi aussi , ça m’a fait cet effet là ! » compatit le colonel en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos , avant de rejoindre la Porte .  
-« Vous venez Daniel , on rentre chez nous ! » appela-t-il .  
Et ensemble ils franchirent le Vortex .

FIN .


End file.
